A Deeper Connection
by naley12
Summary: Nathan and Haley both secretly wanted to be with each other. Couldn't way a find to tell the other. Will this school year help them to develop a deeper connection with each other
1. Chapter 1

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch1

Lucas and the guys walked into Nathan apartment "Nate come on we are going to the beach," he shouted sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm not going," he spoke walking into the room.

"Come on man, there will be plenty of hot chicks to look at," Tim commented to him smirking.

"Shut up Tim," Nathan spoke glaring at him.

"Come on Nathan the girls are going," Lucas spoke trying to persuade him.

"What girls?" he asked hoping one in particular was going.

"Brooke, Rachel, Millie, Peyton and Haley," he listed off to him.

"Well okay I guess I could come for a while," he replied knowing that the girl he wanted to see would be there.

"Great, get your stuff. The girls are meeting us there," Lucas commented to him.

Meanwhile at Haley's house she was stressing out over what bikini she should wear to the beach, "um I don't think this is a good one," she spoke looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why not?" Brooke questioned to her thinking the bikini looked great on her.

"I don't think Nat..I just don't think it's the right one," she spoke picking out another to try on.

"You were going to say that you don't think Nathan would like it," Brooke replied smirking at her.

"Don't be silly Brooke. I have no interest in what he thinks," she commented totally lying through her teeth.

"If that's what you need to keep telling yourself. Please go with this bikini so we can get to the beach, we are already late," she spoke trying to hurry her along.

The rest of the gang were already at the beach when Brooke and Haley finally showed up, "About time," Rachel commented to them.

"Blame tutor girl, she was the one with the bikini crisis," Brooke explained to them.

"What's wrong with your bikini?" Peyton questioned to her.

"Nothing I just wasn't sure which one to wear," she replied to her.

"If that's your story," Brooke commented looking over at Nathan, so the other girls got the hint.

"Shut up," Brooke she snapped laying down on one of the towels.

"I like your bikini Haley," Nathan commented as he sat down beside her admiring her.

"Thanks," she spoke trying to act calm and hide her nerves.

"Good, would you too admit you just like each other already," Lucas commented to them.

Making Nathan want to get up and punch his lights out. He didn't want to be that guy in front of Haley.

"Lucas really. How many times do I need to keep telling you that we are just friends," she spoke glaring at him.

"Yeah man, Haley knows she can do away better than me," Nathan answered to show no interest in the matter.

Haley was a little hurt when he said that as she thought that he was good enough for her.

"So what are your plans for the school year?" Haley questioned to him, once all the teasing had stopped.

"I'm just going to do the same as I did this year focus on winning the state championship. What about you?" he spoke looking over at her.

"Well I'm going to focus on school, maybe look into helping tutor some other students and Rachel wants me on the cheer team too," she spoke saying the last part softly.

"That all sound wonderful Haley. I'm glad you're hopefully going to be on the cheer team. I will get to see a lot more of you that way. You can be my very own personal cheerleader," he commented jokingly to her.

"Maybe in your dream," she replied innocently flirting with him.

Deep down she thought to herself that she wouldn't mind being his personal cheerleader if she thought he was finally going to take notice of her. Having heard that she was thinking of becoming a tutor he knew he needed to find a way for her to become his tutor without her suspecting anything.

"Well Haley James I think we are in for a very into sophomore year of college, "he spoke smiling over at her again.

 **Well there is the first chapter of the new story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you are reading please everyone leave me a review to let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch2

The gang were a few weeks into the school year and Rachel had finally got Haley to be on the cheer team. Although she was a little footloose at times, she had great ideas and was able to help with creating new routines. Nathan also liked that he was seeing a lot more of her since the basketball and cheer practices was on in the same place at the same time.

"Sorry girl's I've got to run," Haley spoke packing her bag.

"Where are you going tutor girl? It's seven at night," she commented to her.

"To tutor someone," she replied getting up.

"At this time?" Peyton questioned this time completely confused.

"Yeah all the tutor centre said was that the person was an athlete and this is the only time we both have in our timetables," Haley explained before she left.

Nathan had got a quick shower after basketball and made his way to the tutoring centre making sure no one had followed him, really knew that it was him in the first place. He sat down at one of the desk and waited for Haley to arrive.

When Haley finally arrived at the tutoring centre she checked her notebook to see the surname name of the person she was tutoring. When she looked up it was easy enough to work out as Nathan was the only person around. She started to worry I little but finally got her herself together before going over to him.

"Well Mr Scott it looks like I'm your tutor," she spoke sitting down beside him.

"Excuse me?" she asked a little confused her heart now racing.

Nathan started to worry a little now too, rubbing his palms together. "Um I asked the tutoring office to make sure you were my tutor," he confessed nervously to her.

"Why? She questioned to him.

"You're the best tutor I know and I also wanted to spend more time with you," he replied being honest with her.

"Nathan there are a lot of other tutors here a lot better than me. If you want to spend more time with me all you had to do was ask," she spoke looking over at him.

"I didn't want any other tutor, I wanted you. This is a better way for us to hang out without being teased by our friends every two minutes," he explained to her.

"Yeah well I guess your right about that. As for tutor I'll go you through basketball season. After that I'm finding you a new tutor," she commented to him.

"Okay," he agreed not wanting to push his luck with her.

"Let's get started," she spoke taking her text book out of her bag.

Back at the dorms Brooke was looking around the room, "Guys where's Nathan?" she commented to them.

"Oh he said he had to be somewhere," Lucas replied to her.

"Interesting," Rachel spoke smirking.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked not following.

"Don't you think it's interesting that both Nathan and Haley aren't here," Peyton explained to him.

"Well Haley is tutoring and there is no way Nathan would give in to tutoring. So I highly doubt they are together," Lucas replied to them.

"I'm going to text Haley and see who she is tutoring," Brooke commented to them.

While during tutoring Haley felt her phone go off," Brooke just texted me," she commented to him.

"What did she say?" he asked looking at her.

"Who are you tutoring and do I know where you are?" she replied to him.

Nathan laughed a little "they really are set on thinking we are sneaking around together. Tell her you're tutoring Graham Fields and that I went out on a date," he suggested to her.

"Well in a way we are sneaking around because you don't want them to know I'm tutoring you. Who is this fields person?" she asked as she sent Brooke her reply.

"You're okay about keeping the secret about tutoring me and the guy is the author of this book," he spoke smirking at her.

"Yeah I can keep your secret; you're so bad I'm going to get 20 questions about this person. They probably text you now about your date," she commented to him. .

Just as she had predicted his phone went off with a text from Lucas "he says that I never mentioned a date and wants to know who it's with," he commented to her.

"Text back and say it's with Lily Harper, they will never be able to work it out from that," she suggested to him.

"Thanks," he spoke smiling at her.

"Right a better get going. I have been here over an hour already and they will really be wondering if I'm any longer," she spoke packing her stuff away.

"Yeah good idea and I'll wait an hour before coming back. Haley thanks again for helping me," he spoke before leaning over and taking a chance giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" she spoke after a few long minutes of silence between them.

"Just a thank you," he spoke nervously hoping he hadn't crossed a line with her already.

"Okay then, see you later," she spoke getting up still a little dazed from the surprise kiss. She could still feel the spark on her lips and she hope that Nathan had felt it too.

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter just as much. For EVERYONE who is reading I would be grateful if you could all leave a review and let me know what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch3

Haley was on her way to cheer practices when Nathan caught up with her, "Hales I need you to put this number in your phone," he commented to her.

"Why?" she questioned looking at him confused.

"I got a cheap phone. So I can contact you on that one for tutoring," he explained to her.

"Good idea, we better get going. Coach won't be happy if you're late," she spoke as they walked toward the gym together.

"Oh here come the lovebirds now, "Brooke spoke as they walked into the gym together.

"Shut up Brooke," Nathan spoke as he seen Haley go bright red and feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry about her," Nathan spoke softly looking at Haley.

"It's okay," she spoke smiling back at him.

"Scott, get over here you're late," he heard the coach yell at him.

Nathan ran over to him giving her one final smile. She felt the butterflies in her stomach like she felt everything she saw him since their kiss a few days earlier. She was still a little unsure if she should talk to him about it.

What are all the smiles for?" Rachael asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she replied sating her bag down and getting ready.

"Right girls we need to get this routine right tonight. We only have today before we are away for the regionals," she commented to them.

The girls spent all afternoon doing their cheer routine getting it perfect and making sure that it fitted in with the music. Haley was exhausted by the end of it, knew she had to cancel on tutoring, as she just couldn't focus.

 _Hey Nate I need to cancel tonight. Super tired after Brooke working us all afternoon on the cheer routine. xx_

Nathan was walking toward the tutor centre when he got her text. He stopped to read it before going any farther.

 _No problem. At least I have no test next week. I'll see you in the morning for heading away, sleep well xxx_

Haley read the text when she got herself into bed and smiled to herself. She was now really glad the she was on the cheer time and getting a chance to see Nathan a lot more. Even though she was tutoring him too.

The next morning the teams all met at the front of the college to get the buses to toward away for the basketball and the Cheer teams.

"All this crap isn't going on my bus," the coach yelled at Brooke.

"Well how else is it meant to get there?" she snapped back at him.

"I don't know, it's not coming in the bus," he spoke back to her.

"Coach I'll take it in my car," Nathan suggested to him.

"Fine, you stay right behind the bus Nathan," he commented to him.

"No problem Coach. Hales you still coming with me?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah," she spoke smiling at him softly.

"You two behave yourself," Rachel commented to them.

"I think you are the one who will need to behave this weekend," Haley joked back at her.

Once they had loaded everything into Nathan's car they were ready to hit the road. Haley thought that since they were now alone together. This might be her chance to maybe get talking more about the kiss they shared.

"Nathan, you know the way the other night we had the kiss?" she questioned to him nervously hoping not to sound awkward.

"Yeah," he replied glancing over at her.

"Did you feel anything like during it or after it?" she asked nervously not sure what his answer would be.

"Umm I felt a bit of a spark type feeling, he replied being honest with her. Now he was a little worried about what she was going to say next.

"I did too. What do you think it means?" she asked very nervously not sure she was going to like his answer or not.

"Well we have a very good friendship and have been friends for ages. So it's only normal we felt a bit of something toward each other," he explained hoping she toward asking anything more to personal about it.

"Do you think it was like a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of kiss?" she questioned to him super nervous and nearly feeling sick.

"Umm I think it was more of just a good friend's type of kiss," he replied lying through his teeth to her.

He glanced over at her and could see the sadness in her eyes, "yeah that's what I thought too," she replied trying to whole back the tears in her eyes.

"So which guy do you think you will end up sharing with?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't understand, I'm sharing with Brooke," she replied to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot your new to this. All the guy switch and sleep the girlfriends in the hotel rooms after coach goes to bed," he explained to her.

"Right well since Brooke will be with Lucas and Peyton with Jake. I will probably end up sharing with you," she commented to him.

"So you don't mind us sharing?" he questioned to her.

"No share we will be in separate beds and if there is a double bed you can sleep on the floor," she flirted softly to him.

"Oh we will just have to see about that," he flirted back to her.

They sat chatting in the car the rest of the way until they got to the hotel. They both knew that it was going to be an interesting weekend for the both of them and their friendship together.

 **There is ch3. The next chapter will be more about the weekend together. If you are reading please review even a few words please.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch4

Brooke had all the cheer team in one of function rooms going over their routine for tomorrow. While they were practicing one of the other teams came into the room. "Well if it isn't the tree hill cheer team," the girl spoke laughing.

"What do you want Claire?" Brooke asked turning round to look at her.

"Oh you know, just came to see what crappy routine you girls have got this year," she commented to Brooke getting her pissed off.

"It can't be anymore crappy than the routine you girls have come up with," Brooke snapped back at her.

!"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Claire spoke stepping closer to her.

"Right Claire you need to back off and we will see you on the floor tomorrow," Rachel spoke stepping in between the both of them.

"Fine, don't you girls be expecting to win anything with that fat blonde on the end," she commented referring to Haley.

Haley got up and ran off trying to hold back the tears, "Haley wait," Peyton shouted trying to get her to stop.

"That's right little miss piggy go off crying," Claire shouted after her.

"Claire, stay the hell away from my cheerleaders. Come on girls, let's go find Haley she spoke pushing past Claire on the way.

When the girls were walking through the hotel looking for Haley they bumped into the guys. "Have any of you see Haley?" Brooke questioned to them.

"She came and got the room key of me a little while ago. She said she needed to shower and get an early night, why?" he explained a little confused.

"We were going over are routine and one of the captains from the other team came in and was being rude to us," Brooke commented to him.

"What's that got to do with Haley?" Lucas questioned to them.

"Claire was saying that she is fat," Brooke replied to him.

Nathan could feel himself getting more anger by the second, knew it wasn't going to do any good until he had seen Haley. To make sure that she was okay, "I'll go see Haley and make sure she is okay," he commented to them.

"No we will go," Brooke replied to him.

"No Brooke I'm going," he spoke running off toward his hotel room.

When Nathan ran off to the hotel room he knew he needed to calm down before talking to Haley. As he walked into the room he saw her lying on the bed on flood of tears. He rushed over to her, "Hales don't cry," he spoke softly to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised that he was there.

"The girls told me what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he spoke looking directly into her eyes.

"Nathan do you think I'm fat?" she questioned nervously to him.

"What! Of course not. Your body is perfect," he spoke being honest with her.

"Do I have a big head?" she spoke lookingast him.

"No, your head is perfect," he spoke giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

Once again they both felt the spark between them but didn't bring any attention to it. Haley was just glad that Nathan was there with her.

"Nathan I'm sorry to spoil the night. Do you think you could just lay with me until I fall asleep?" she questioned to him.

"Of course," he spoke getting up on the bed and pulling her into close to cuddle with him.

"Thank you," she spoke as she cuddled into him.

"You don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for," he spoke softly to her.

"I think we both are starting to realise that we could be more than friends," she spoke before leaning up and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

This kiss there kiss was a lot more intense and passionate. Haley was being a little forceful this time trying to gain access into his mouth. A few minutes later he parted his lips letting her tongue slip softly into his mouth. The gladly explored each other's others mouth before she gently pulled away.

"Thank you for being here with me," she spoke resting his head on his chest.

"Anything for you," he spoke holding her close.

After few minutes of comfortable silence Nathan thought that Haley had fallen asleep against his chest as he gently rubbed little circles on her lower back. She was just being super still and enjoying the moment.

"I think I'm in love with you Haley James," he whispered gently kissing the top of her head.

 **There is ch4. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. f you are reading please review and let me know what you liked about the chapter please**.


	5. Chapter 5

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch5

It was now Wednesday night and Brooke and Haley were hanging out together in their dorm. Just having a girl's night, since they hadn't done that in a while together. It was nice to relax and get away from everyone for a change. It gave Haley a chance to get talking to Brooke.

"Brooke can I ask you a personal question?"

"sure." She replied looking over at her.

"When you were first starting out with Lucas and had that first proper kiss did you feel like there was a spark there?" she commented to her.

"A spark?" she questioned a little confused.

"Yeah, like when you had the kiss did it feel like your whole body was on fire and your lips were burning," she spoke trying to explain herself the best she could.

"I remember feeling like I didn't want it to end and had butterflies in my stomach," she commented to her.

"So it was definitely more of a boyfriend and girlfriend type of kiss instead of a best friend type of a kiss," she commented to her.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way. Why did something happen between you and Nathan at the sparkle classic?" she asked wanting to know what happened between them that way.

"No, we just shared a bed together," she replied to her.

"Oh how come I am only hearing about this now?" she spoke looking at her.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of it and I didn't want everyone else finding out about it," she replied to her softly.

"How was it?" Brooke questioned trying to get a little more information out of her.

"It was nice, after the whole Claire thing. He came and found me. He lay beside and just held me till I fall asleep," she explained to her slightly nervous.

"Aww that's so sweet of him. Are you sure there is nothing more going on that you too just being best friends?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Brooke how many times do I have to say that Nathan and I are only friends. He isn't interested in someone like me," she lied hoping that after what he heard the other night, meant that they maybe could be something more.

"So that whole kiss thing you were just talking about who has that got to do with?" Brooke asked having a good idea Haley was talking about herself.

"Oh its nothing. I just wanted to know since I never really had much luck with guys," she spoke trying to think fast.

"If that's your story," Brooke spoke smiling over at her.

"Right well its getting late and I have an early morning tutoring session in the morning," Haley spoke getting up heading toward her room.

"Oh you weren't talking about this guy that your tutoring were you?" Brooke questioned getting all excited.

"No Brooke, I wasn't talking about him. I don't think I'm his type anyways," Haley answered before going into her room.

The next morning Nathan had set his alarm to make sure that he got up on time. As he didn't want to be late for tutoring, especially when it meant that he was getting to spend time alone with Haley. He noticed the last few days when they were around their friends, she was a little nervous around him. So he wanted to get the chance to talk to her the morning to make sure everything was okay with them.

As he was leaving his dorm he walked into Jake, "where are you going this early?" he questioned to him.

"Oh I have an early tutoring session today?" he commented to him.

"I didn't know you were being tutored," he replied to him.

"Yeah I was failing a few classes. So to keep playing basketball I needed to get a tutor to get my grades up," he replied to him.

"Haley is a tutor, you should just ask her for help," he replied to him.

"Can you keep a secret?" Nathan questioned to him.

"That depends on what it is," he replied to him.

"Look if I tell you, you can't go around telling everyone okay," Nathan spoke looking at him.

"Okay, I won't say a word," he replied to him.

"Haley is my tutor, I don't want everyone to know yet," he commented to him.

"Why do you not want everyone to know?" Jake questioned to him.

"I think I actually like her. I just want some time to get to know her and work things out with her before we have the added pressure of the whole college finding out," he explained to him.

"Okay, I guess that's I goof enough reason. I'll keep your secret for you," Jake replied shaking hands with him.

"Thank man, I really have to go or I'm going to be late," he commented to him.

Haley was already in the tutor centre sitting waiting for him. He ran in and looked over at her, "sorry I'm late," he spoke softly to her.

"It's okay, let's just get started," she commented to him opening her books.

"Hales the reason I was late was because I bumped into Jake and had to tell him, I was being tutored," he explained to her.

Haley felt her stomach drop with nerves, "Did you say that I was tutoring you?" she questioned to him.

"I had to," he replied being honest with her.

"Okay," she spoke softly looking over at him.

"Don't worry I told him to keep it a secret until we are ready to tell the others," he explained to her finally sitting down.

"Thank you, while we are being honest with each other I need to talk to you about something," she spoke nervously.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he questioned to her.

"At the weekend when you were holding me bed and you thought I was asleep," she spoke to explained nervously.

"You weren't asleep," he commented to her.

"No," she replied looking away from him.

""So you heard what I said," he commented to her

"Yes and now I'm confused as hell. You need in the car when I brought up the kissing it was just a friendship thing. Then later on you go and say something like that, so I'm totally confused and don't know what to think," she spoke finally looking back at him.

Nathan felt bad for making her feel bad, "I'm sorry Hales. I said all that stuff in the car because I didn't know how you felt about me. Later that night when you kissed me with your tongue, which was amazing by the way. I started to hope that you did have the same feeling for you, I was just scared. I thought it was easier to say it louder than when I thought you weren't maybe listening," he explained to her.

"I'm glad you liked it, so you did feel the boyfriend and girlfriend spark?" asked him.

"Yes," he replied honestly looking at her.

"Good because I know I'm falling in love with you," she replied to him.

At that moment he took another chance and leaned across the table and gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss started out soft and sweet, soon turned intense when they were fighting to get their tongues into each other's mouths for a little more passion.

 **There is ch5. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. If you bare reading I would love if you would review for me. Even if it is only a few words on what you like about the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch6

It was Friday afternoon, Nathan and Haley were together in the tutoring centre. They were doing a lot more kissing than they were actually studying. It had been a long week for both of them, not being able to kiss when they were around there friends. Jake was doing his best to help keep their secret.

"Mmm Nate you need to study," she spoke pulling away from their kiss feeling a little dazed again.

"I am studying," he spoke kissing her softly again.

"What my lips" she questioned pushing him away a little.

"Exactly," he smirked at her.

"How about you do this exercise and if you get them all right you can have another kiss," she commented to him.

"That's a lot of work Hales," he replied to her.

"it's do the work or no kissing all weekend," she commented to him.

"Urgh you're such a mean tutor," he spoke getting started on the exercise.

Haley laughed and sat back reading her book, "That's my boy," she spoke as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

As he did the work he stole a few glances of her reading. He thought to himself that he was so lucky to get a girl like her that was interested in him. After a few minutes Haley caught him staring at her, "do I have something on my face?" she asked using her hand to wipe her mouth.

"No you're perfect," he spoke smiling at her.

"Why were you staring?" she questioned to him.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to get such a beautiful and smart girl," he replied to her.

"Thank you," she spoke blushing.

"Your not have good at taking a compliment, are you?" he asked noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"Sorry I'm just not used to guys saying nice things about me," she replied to him nervously.

"It's okay," he replied smiling at her.

"Thanks," she replied packing away her books.

"So I heard Lucas is staying over with Brooke tonight," Nathan commented to her.

"Oh great, lucky me," Haley spoke not overly pleased about it.

"Yeah so I was thinking you would maybe want to stay with me," he suggested to her.

Haley felt her stomach drop and her face go bright red, "Ummm Nate," she started to spoke feeling really nervous.

"Hales, I'm not asking you to sleep with me. You can stay in Lucas bed, I'm just staying you have somewhere to go if you don't want to hear them going at it like rabbits all night," he commented to her.

Haley laughed softly, "Yeah I think I might take you up on that offer," she spoke leaning over to give him a sweet kiss.

"Right I'll see you at eight," he commented to her.

"Sure, I'll kiss you later," she spoke getting up to walk away.

Nathan went straight back to the dorm to make sure that it was tidy and he also wanted to make it look nice for Haley, since they really hadn't had a proper date yet. Haley went back to her dorm and just like Nathan had said Lucas and Brooke were there.

"Roommate in the room," Haley spoke breaking them apart.

"Sorry Haley, so how was tutoring?" Brooke commented to him.

"It was good," she replied taking to pick her words carefully.

"Are we going to get to meet this guy soon, like you are spending a lot of time with him. Are you sure it isn't more than tutoring?" Brooke questioned to her.

Brooke, I'm not dating him and I told you he is a sports student. So there are only certain times free in his timetable for tutoring," she explained lying through her teeth.

"Okay, so what are you doing today?" Lucas questioned to her.

"Oh Nathan texted me on my way home to say you would be here. So I will probably go over there and hang out with him stay in your bed," she commented to him.

"Good, because I just put on clean sheets the afternoon. So the beds all yours," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke going into her room to pack an overnight bag and change into something a little nicer.

Once she changed and got everything she needed she headed over to Nathan's dorm, not before Brooke shouting "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

When she arrived at Nathan's dorm she gently knocked the door waiting for him to answer. He came and answered the door straight away, "you look nice," he spoke noticing that she had changed her clothes.

"Yeah I needed to get out of my cheer clothes. I see you have showered and smell a lot better," she commented to him.

"Yeah, I needed it after that practice today," he replied to her smiling.

"You were playing well," she commented to him.

"It helps when I have my cheerleader watching," he flirted wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I'm glad that I'm your good luck charm," she spoke looking up into his eyes.

"So since we are still starting out, I thought we would have a little take out and watch a film. If that's okay with you," he suggested to her.

"Great, what dvd's did you get?" she spoke looking down at the coffee table.

"The guy at the dvd store said that you might these girly films and then I got coach carter and step up, since I like those films," he commented to her.

"I won't put you through the notebook just yet. So I think we can go with watching Step Up," she replied sitting herself down on the sofa.

"Great," Nathan spoke putting it into the player.

"So do you want to order food before we started watching the film?" she questioned to him.

"Actually on the way back from tutoring earlier I stopped at the café and got us some food, I hope that's okay with you," he replied to her.

"It depends what you got?" she flirted back at him.

"Since you love it so much I got you mac n cheese," he commented seeing her face light up.

"You really are the best boyfriend," she commented to him.

"I try," he smirked back at her.

"With a big ego," she replied laughing.

"Whatever," he spoke bringing over the food and sitting down beside her.

"Thank you, this date is perfect," she spoke cuddled in beside him.

"So it is a first date then?" he commented to her.

"Definitely after you went to this much effort and actually cleaned up your dorm," she commented to him.

"Well I want it to be perfect for you," he replied looking down at her.

"It is," she replied smiling at him.

"Good, let's get this film started," he spoke pressing play.

Haley loved how special he was making her feel and it was even better that there was no added pressure about sleeping together. Although in the back of her mind she did want to share a bed with him again.

 **There is ch6 complete. I hope you all liked how this chapter turned out. If you are reading please review for me, even if it is just a few words.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch7

Half through the film Haley had fallen asleep against Nathan's chest. He decided it wasn't going to be goof if they both fell asleep on the sofa. He gently got up trying not to wake her and gently carried her over to Lucas's bed and tucked her in. Went to get ready and into his own bed for the night.

In the middle of the night Haley woke up needing to go to the bathroom. When she first woke up she was a little confused by her surroundings and soon realised she was in Lucas bed. So she got up, went to the bathroom and then went in search of her overnight bag. After she got changed into her bed clothes she went into Nathan's room.

"Nathan are you awake?" she whispered softly hoping he might be.

"Yes, I heard you getting up and that woke me," he answered sitting up in his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she spoke nervously.

"It's okay I wasn't really sleeping anyways. Are you okay?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I woke up needing to pee and then I got changed. Sorry I must have fallen asleep on you during the film," she commented to him.

"It's okay, it was nice to watch," he replied to her.

"Okay that's a little creepy," she flirted back at him.

"Sorry," he spoke now getting nervous himself.

"Nathan I'm only teasing," she woke walking closer into his room.

"Good, you sleeping okay in Lucas bed?" he questioned to her.

"Actually, if it's okay I was hoping I could share with you?" she questioned to him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned confused at how forward she was about it.

"Yeah I'm not ready to do anything. Last week when you just held me while I slept was the best sleep I ever had. I was just hoping we can do that again," she explained to him.

"Yeah no problem," he spoke making room for her in his bed.

"Thank you," she whispered crawling into bed beside him.

Haley lay snuggled into his naked chest listening to his heat beat. He drew small circles on the exposed skin of her lower back where her t shirt had risen up. "I think we are going to have to start telling our friends we are together," he commented to her.

"Mm no, just a few more days, please?" she asked giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, this weekend," he spoke given into her.

"Thank you," she spoke giving him a soft kiss before fallen asleep again against his chest.

The next morning Nathan was already up and already having breakfast by the time Haley woke up "Morning sleepy," he spoke as she came into the kitchen.

"ha-ha! Thanks for last night, it really helped me sleep," she spoke smiling at him.

"Anything for my girl," he spoke leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"Is it okay if I use your shower? I don't want to walk across campus like this," she commented to him.

"No problem Hales," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thank you you're the best boyfriend," she spoke heading toward the bathroom.

"Yeah so you keep telling me," he shouted after her.

"Who's in the shower?" Lucas asked he came walking into the dorm with Brooke.

"Haley," Nathan answered looking at the two of them.

"Did something happen between you two last night?" Brooke questioned excitedly to him.

"Brooke, two friends can actually hang out together without going at it like rabbits you know," he commented to her.

"Shut up, besides we all know you have the hots for her," Lucas commented to him.

"Nathan has the hots for whom?" Haley asked walking all showered and ready for the day.

"You," Brooke answered smiling at her best friend.

"Oh don't be silly. Nathan probably has the hots for the mystery girl he is dating," she replied to them smirking over at him.

"Yeah, now that Haley mentions it. Things are going really well with her," he replied looking over at Brooke and Lucas shocked faces.

"Oh well I think we will have to meet this girl soon," Brooke replied to him.

"I was thinking maybe this weekend, we could go on a double date," Nathan suggested to them.

"Or we could go on a triple date so Haley can bring the guy she is tutoring," Brooke suggested to them.

"Yeah I can do that," she spoke smiling at her.

"Awesome," she spoke smiling at her.

"Right well I have to go because I have a tutoring session I need to be at," Haley spoke excusing herself.

"I need to go to cause I pleased my girl I would go meet her," Nathan commented to them.

"Want to walk with me?" Haley questioned to him.

"Sure, he spoke smiling at her.

"Bye guys," Nathan spoke as they left.

"Yeah bye Brooke," Haley spoke as she left.

"Haley don't forget about the extra cheering later," she commented to her.

"Oh I won't don't worry," she replied to her.

"That was a close one," Nathan commented as the headed toward the tutoring centre.

"Yeah tell me about it," she replied to him.

"Well at least on this date everything will be out in the open by then," he commented to her.

"True, I do kind of like all this sneaking around stuff that we have been doing," she commented to him.

"Yeah it has been fun," he spoke leaning over to kiss her.

Haley gladly accepted the kiss and the gently explored each other's mouth. Loving the spark they were feeling between their bodies and how intense the kiss was.

"So since I don't actually have anything to study for today. I was thinking maybe we could go have our second date," Nathan suggested to her.

"Yeah I think that sounds nice, what did you have in mind?" she questioned to him.

"Getting some ice cream and going to the beach," he commented to her.

"Oh I definitely like the sound of that idea," she replied to him smiling.

"Meet me at the café across campus in five minutes," he commented to her.

"Okay, see you then," she spoke sitting in the tutoring centre before she could make her move, so she wasn't caught by her friends.

 **There was ch7. It was a bit of a filler chapter, still important in the way that I am hoping to take the story. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	8. Chapter 8

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch8

After spending the whole afternoon with Nathan at the beach. Haley had to head back to her dorm to make time to get ready. She knew that if she hadn't set at least an hour before going out to get ready Brooke would have something to say. So she showered first to make sure all the sand was out of her hair.

"Haley, how come you missed cheering?" Brooke questioned to her when she came back into her room.

"Oh shit sorry, I got caught up tutoring. The guy I was tutoring has a really big test at the start of the week and he really needed my help," she spoke hoping Brooke would buy it.

"Well that's great that you stayed to help him, next time just try and remember about cheering so Rachel doesn't get mad," she commented to her.

"Yeah I'll talk to her tomorrow about it thanks," she smiled looking in her closet for something nice to wear.

"What you planning on wearing for your date tonight?" Brooke questioned walking over beside her.

"Since we are only going for pizza I think probably just jeans, t shirt and hoodie," she replied to her.

"Oh I like the way you think tutor girl," Brooke commented to her.

"So you're wearing something the same," Haley replied to her.

"Yes, now sit her so I can do your makeup and hair for your date," Brooke spoke to her.

"Relax Brooke, I can do it myself. Beside I don't really need to impress the guy," she commented to her.

"Yes but you need to make Nathan jealous so he knows what he is missing out on," Brooke explained to her.

"Fine," Haley spoke giving in to Brooke as she knew it was easier than trying to fight with her over it.

Over at the guy's dorms they had just finished getting dressed for their dates," so what's your girl like Nate?" Lucas questioned to him.

"Umm well so very beautiful, smart and musical," he replied to him.

"Sounds very like Haley," he commented to him.

"Don't be silly Lucas, just because they are into the same time of stuff doesn't mean that its Haley," he spoke a little defensive.

"Relax Nate I was only making a comment," he replied to him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Nathan spoke getting up.

When he was in the bathroom he got out his other phone and sent Haley a text.

 _Hey, I can't well to see you soon xoxo._

Brooke had just finished Haley hair and makeup when her phone went off. She couldn't help notice the smile that appeared on her face, "who has you so smiley?" she questioned to her.

"Oh just my date," she replied to her.

"I think this guy likes you a lot more than you think," Brooke commented to her.

"Maybe, we will just have to wait and see what happens tonight," Haley replied to her with a small grin on her face.

"Don't you worry I will make sure you have a boyfriend by the end of the night," Brooke commented smiling to her.

"Okay settle down match maker, in fact we better head or we are going to be late," Haley spoke grabbing her purse and putting on her hoodie.

They guys were already waiting us the café waiting for the girls to arrive. They were only waiting around five minutes before Brooke and Haley appeared, Nathan checked her running his eyes up and down Haley's body. She could feel his intense graze on her body as her looked over at her.

"Where's your date Nathan?" she commented to him.

"I was just going to say the same thing you," he replied to her.

"Oh don't worry Nate her date will be here. In fact he texted her while we were getting ready, " Brooke spoke trying to make him jealous.

"Well that was awful nice of him" Lucas spoke smiling at her.

"Sure why don't you and Brooke go inside and get us a booth, we will wait here for our dates," Haley suggested looking over at Nathan.

"Okay, "they spoke walking into the restaurant to get them a table.

"Once they were inside Nathan looked over Haley, "so how do you want to work this?" he questioned to her.

"I was thinking we stand here for another five minutes, then we go in and be like I guess we have both been stood up," she explained to him.

"Are we still going to tell them about us?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied smiling at him.

"Good, because I don't think I can keep us a secret much longer," he replied smiling at her.

"Yeah me either," she spoke smiling back at him.

"So you ready to face the music?" he questioned holding the café door open for her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she spoke walking inside with him.

They walked over to the booth where Brooke and Lucas were sitting waiting on them, "where are your date's guys?" Brooke questioned to them.

"I think we have both been stood up," Haley spoke sliding into the both.

"You can be serious," Lucas replied looking at the two of them.

"Yeah seems to be that way," Nathan spoke looking from Haley to Lucas.

"This is unbelievable, no one stand up my best friend and gets away with it. Haley me your phone," Brooke commented to her.

"Why?" she asked a little confused.

"I'm going to call your date and see why the hell he would stand up," she explained to her.

"Nate, what about your date?" Lucas questioned to him.

"Oh she must have got a better offer or something. Don't worry I wasn't all that into her anyways," he spoke trying to act normal.

"Right Hales get the number up and let me speak to this guy," Brooke commented to her again.

"Oh Brooke it's okay really," she spoke trying to put her off.

"Hales give her the number. She right its not very nice for the guy to stand you up," he commented to her.

"Fine," Haley spoke playing along with Nathan and giving Brooke the phone already dialling the number for her.

Brooke sat letting the phone ring and then Nathans phone started to ring, "sorry guys I need to let this," he commented to them.

"Hello," he spoke to the person on the phone.

It was at that moment Brooke looked from Lucas over to Haley and Nathan, oh my god, you guys are so fucking sneaky," she commented to them.

"I knew you were describing Haley earlier when we were talking," Lucas commented to him.

"Sorry guys," we just wanted to keep it secret for a while," Haley commented to them.

"Well it's about time you two finally got together, "she replied smiling at her.

"Thanks, we are glad it finally happened too," he spoke sliding closer to Haley.

"Now we can definitely have more night like tonight with everyone," Brooke commented to them.

"Wow slow down Brooke let's just enjoy tonight first," Haley spoke not wanting to rush into anything big yet.

Not that the pressure was off them they can relax and enjoy their date evening with their friends having fun.

 **Well there friends finally know. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please if you are reading write me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch9

The next morning Haley and Nathan were lying in Nathan's bed together. Haley had stayed the night as Lucas was over at her dorm with Brooke. This time it felt much more relaxed as they weren't trying to hide from anyone. It made being together so much easier for them although the rest of their friends were still yet to find out.

"So when do you want to tell everyone else?" Nathan asked looking down at her. As he gently rubbed circles into lower back.

"Probably tonight, I was just thinking that we could just like hold hands, dance together and kiss. Just let them work it out of their own, she replied to him smiling.

"Well I am the smart one," she spoke smiling at him.

"We'll just have to see about that," he spoke straddling her and slipping both his cold hands under his t shirt she was wearing and started tickling her like crazy.

"Nate please I can't breathe," she spoke breathless between laughs.

"Say I'm the best and sexiest boyfriend you have ever had," he spoke as he continued to tick up and down her sides.

"No," she spoke trying to kick away from him.

"If you don't say it I'm going to keep going and kicking isn't going to help you," he spoke looking down at her.

"Fine, you're the best and sexiest boyfriend I have ever had," she shouted thinking to herself he was the only proper boyfriend she had ever had.

"Why thank you," he spoke giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"I think it's time we got up," Haley spoke sitting up.

"Okay, why don't you go shower and change? While I make some breakfast," he suggested to her.

"Great idea, "she spoke grabbing her stuff and running off to the bathroom.

Nathan laughed at her before getting up and heading into the kitchen. He was in the middle of making breakfast when Jake and Peyton arrived "who is in the shower?" Peyton asked having already seen Lucas at Brooke's.

"Haley," Nathan answered with thinking.

"Why is she here?" Peyton asked again.

"She is here because she doesn't want to hear Brooke and Lucas going at it like rabbits nearly every night of the week," he spoke giving Jake a small smile.

"Okay well I guess that is fair," Peyton replied to him buying his excuse.

"Help yourself to food. I'm going to tell Haley breakfast is ready," he commented walking into his room.

"Hales breakfast is umm.." he spoke stopping mid-sentence seeing her half naked.

"What you seeing?" Haley asked continuing to get ready.

"Umm breakfast is ready, Jake and Peyton are here," he spoke looking down at the floor the whole time.

"Right thanks, why are you looking at the floor?" she questioned confused to him.

"When I came in you were topless and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he spoke explaining his actions to her.

"Oh right, well I don't mind you seeing me that way," she spoke walking over to him.

"Okay, I just didn't want to assume anything or make you think I wanted anything too soon," he spoke looking directly at her.

"I may not be ready for sex, I don't mind doing some other stuff," she spoke reassuring him.

"Good to know," he spoke smiling at her.

"Right we better get out there or they will be wondering what's happening," she spoke waling out past him.

"Hey tutor girl," Peyton spoke as Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey blondie and Jake," she spoke sitting down to her breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast babe," Haley spoke as she started to eat.

"Babe?" Peyton questioned confused looking between Haley and Nathan.

Haley looked at Nathan realising what she had just said giving him the "I'm sorry," look before she went back to looking at Peyton.

"Well actually Nathan is the gut I have been seeing," she spoke softly looking at her.

"Did you know about this?" Peyton asked looking at Jake.

"Only for the last like two days, it wasn't my place to tell you," Jake replied trying to defend himself.

"So how long have you two been going on?" Peyton questioned to them.

"Since the start of the school year," Nathan replied to her.

"I take it Brooke and Lucas know then," she commented to them.

"As of last night they know," Haley replied smiling.

"So take it you are going to tell the others before the party tonight? Jake asked them this time.

"Actually we were just going to act like a couple and see if they worked it out on their own," Haley replied to him.

"I think that's a better idea and its definitely going to make tonight a lot more interesting," Peyton spoke smiling at her.

"Should be a good night," Nathan spoke as they all sat eating.

Now that their main friends all knew they were together. It was just a matter of time, so that all the others would find out. They were definitely looking forward to having some fun as a couple together at the party.

 **Well there is ch9. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, so please review and let me know what you think. This may be the last update for a while as I am currently moving house and may not have access to Wi-Fi for a while**.


	10. Chapter 10

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch10

Nathan and Lucas came over to Brooke and Haley dorm to get them before heading to the party. As usual they were waiting on Brooke, as she couldn't decide what to wear. Nathan and Haley spent their time kissing while Lucas felt like the third wheel.

"Do you guys really have to do that in front of me?" he asked while Nathan literally had his tongue half way down Haley's throat.

"Consider it pay back," Nathan spoke after breaking away from the kiss.

"Kiss back for what?" Lucas asked a little confused.

"For all the nights Haley had to listen to you and Brooke going at it like rabbits," he commented smirking at him, while Haley was trying her best not to laugh.

Brooke you better hurry up before Nathan and I fall out," Lucas shouted into her.

"Right I'm coming now," she spoke coming out to join them.

"Right lets go. We are meeting the other there," Haley commented grabbing her purse and heading out the door with Nathan.

One the walk over to the campus house where the party was at. Nathan couldn't help but keep staring at Haley and how amazing she looked in her skinny jeans, "What are you staring at?" she commented to him.

"Your sexy ass," he whispered into her ear.

It took a few seconds to register with her as she felt her warm breathe against her cold skin, "mm you need to behave," she whispered back to him.

"You're making it difficult when you look so sexy," he whispered again sending chills down her spine.

"Shh, you're embarrassing me," she spoke feeling her face go bright red.

"I'm only speaking the truth," he replied leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Rachel caught a glimpse of Nathan kissing her and ran straight over to them, "please tell me I actually saw Nathan just kiss your cheek," she spoke excitedly.

"You did," Haley replied smiling herself.

"How long have you too been hiding this?" Rachel questioned to them.

"Umm since the start of the school year," Nathan replied to her smiling down at Haley.

"So not cool guys. I can't believe you two have been sneaking around that long," she commented to them.

"Sorry, we just wanted some time alone before we started letting everyone find out," Haley explained to her.

"Well I guess that is fair. I'm just so glad you guys are finally together. I have to go tell the others," Rachel spoke going to find them.

"That was easier than we expected," Nathan spoke smiling at her.

"Yep," she spoke smiling back at him.

"Do you want a drink?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I coke would be good," she replied to him.

"I'll be right back," he spoke going in search of the kitchen leaving her with Brooke.

"Let's dance," Brooke spoke dragging her out into the middle of the dance floor.

Nathan and Lucas finally made to the kitchen and got the drinks for themselves and the girls, "so Scott I here you finally got together with Haley James," one of his team members commented to him.

"Yeah," he replied smiling.

"Good, it's nice to see you happy for a change," he replied before walking away.

While Haley and Brooke were dancing with a few of their friends a guy kept trying to dance with Haley and touch her, "would you please stop," she spoke trying to push him away.

"Aww come you can do much better than Nathan Scott," the guy commented to her.

"What with you, I don't think so," she snapped back pushing away again.

"I know you want me," he spoke pulling her close to him.

"I asked you to stop," Haley stop trying to push away.

"No" spoke pulling her even closer.

As Nathan was walking back he seen that something was happening on the dance floor, "what's going on?" he commented to Lucas.

"I think it might be something to do with Haley and another guy," he commented but still a little unsure.

"Hold these," he spoke handing the drinks to Lucas and rushing over to Haley.

When he got closer he seen that Haley was still trying to get away, "let her go," he shouted getting the guys attention.

"No," he commented to him holding Haley harder.

"I said let her go," he spoke finally pulling the guy away trying his best not to hurt her.

"This isn't over slut," he snapped back at Haley.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked looking at him with even more mad.

"I told you little slut it isn't over," the guy spoke again.

"You better run," Nathan commented to him.

"Nathan please just leave it," Haley commented to him.

"Yeah get your slut to fight for you," the guy spoke again.

"That it," he shouted and punching the guy square in the jaw.

"Nathan you shouldn't have done that, she spoke walking away.

"Haley wait!" Nathan shouted going after her.

 **There is ch10. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can guess there is a little drama about to happen between them. It won't last all that long I promise. So if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch11

Nathan felt really bad that he had upset Haley in front of everyone "I need to go after her. I need to fix this before it's too late."

"No give her time to calm down," Brooke commuted to him.

"How much time? I'm not good at all this. I don't want to lose her," he spoke feeling really bad about the situation.

Brooke thought for a few minutes and then looked at him and sighed "Well if that's how you really feel. Go fight for her," she replied letting him go find her.

Nathan left the party as fast as he could and went off to find her. He tried calling her cell but there was no answer from her, he thought it wasn't right to leave a voicemail. So he continued to search all the places he thought she might be. When he had no luck, he finally thought she would be at the tutor centre. As she was one of the very few people to very a key to get into it, he went there next hoping to find her.

"When he got to the tutor centre he seen there was a light on and made his way and as he thought they she was sitting at their normal table, "is this chair taken?" he questioned to her softly.

"Yes," she spoke not even making eye contact with him.

"Hales, please I know you're mad. Can we please just talk this out?" he commented to her.

"I'm not mad Nathan. I'm disappointed in you," she replied looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly finally sitting down in the seat beside her.

"Nathan there is no point saying you're sorry if you don't even know why you have to say it to me in the first place," she replied to him.

"Please don't cry," he spoke gently rubbing the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs, which she allowed for him to do.

"Nathan you need to understand why I'm upset," she spoke looking directly at him.

"I do," he spoke looking back at her.

"Okay, why I'm I upset then?" she asked wanting to see if he really did know or if he was just looking for her forgiven to get past this.

"You're upset because I didn't listen and let my emotions take over when I hit that jerk. When I should have just walked away with you," he commented to her.

"Well at this you got one thing right," she spoke looking over at him.

Nathan leaned in and gently kissed the exposed skin on her neck just under her weak," please forgive me," he whispered slowly in between kisses.

"Nathan stop, you're not going to win me over that easily," she spoke pushing him away from her.

"Please tell me what I can do to make this up to you," he commented softly to her.

"I need you to control you emotions. Stuff like tonight is going to happen with other guys and you need to realise you can't go around hitting them when you don't like what happens," she explained to him.

"I understand that Haley, "he spoke softly to him.

"I'm not sure you do," she spoke getting up and walking away.

"Haley please!" he spoke getting up to go after her.

"Don't follow me," she spoke stopping him in his tracks.

Haley the tutor centre and Nathan was just left standing there thinking about what he just do next. He knew she told he not to go after her, he also knew it was the right thing to do. He ran after her catching up with her.

"See this is exactly what I mean. You never listen to people," she snapped at him.

"That may be true, but this time you just need to shut up," he commented to her.

"Don't tell me to shut up and I suppose next you're going to call me a slut too," she snapped at him feeling herself get mad.

Nathan didn't say anything to her and just pulled her in flush to him and kissed her lips, putting in all the passion and love that he had felt for her over the years. "I will never ever call you a slut. You are beautiful and sexy. Don't you ever think you are anything like what that guy says because he doesn't know the really you like I do," Nathan whispered to her.

"I hope you're not trying to sweet talk me now Nathan Scott," Haley commented to him.

"Nope, I'm just telling you the truth," he replied smiling down at her.

"Let go back to my dorm and talk. I'm sure we won't be interrupted by Brooke and Lucas," Haley commented to him.

"What makes you so sure about that?" he questioned to her.

"Brooke told me earlier she was staying with Lucas so I could have our dorm before all this happened between us," she explained to him.

"Okay," he spoke taking her hand and walking back to her dorm in comfortable silence together, stealing glancing at each other now and again.

When they got back to Haley's dorm and into her room, Nathan sat himself down on the bed, "hey, we still have lots to talk about," she commented to him.

"I know, come here," he spoke wanting her to come over beside him.

She walked over to him and stood in between his legs as he sat on the bed, "I'm sorry," he spoke again gently kissing her weak spot harder this time.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night and you didn't really get time to enjoy you're with our friends," he whispered into her gently holding her sides.

"It's okay," she spoke gently to him.

"It's not okay and I understand why you were upset with you. I just want you to know that I'm happy from now for you to fight your own battles. If there is someone who going to hurt my girl in any way, I'm not going to stand back and let it happen. Being in a relationship is about protecting each other and that's what I felt like I needed to do today. I'm sorry for hitting the guy that was wrong, I'm not going to say I'm sorry for trying to protect you," he explained to her.

"I understand and I accept that you're sorry," she spoke gently kissing him properly for the first time since earlier that night. In the kiss she let he feel everything that she had been feeling for him, from the hurt to the love and passion.

"I always want you to be my girl," he whispered breaking away from the kiss.

"Always and forever," she replied smiling against his lips feeling the spark on her lips.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too. Can you stay with me tonight?" she questioned to him.

"So I definitely am forgiven," he flirted to him.

"For now, just don't be a jerk again," she spoke smiling at him.

"I won't, I learned my lesson," he commented to her.

"Good, I'm just going to change for bed and get you your stuff I have here," she commented to him.

"If you want I wouldn't mind you sleeping topless, I liked what I saw earlier," he commented to her smirking at her.

"It's still a little early for that, we are going there," she spoke smiling back at her.

"Okay," he spoke waiting for her.

He was glad there first fight didn't turn out any worse than what it had been. He was glad that they were able to talk and work things out so they were able to understand each other and move on from there building an even stronger relationship together.

 **I hope everyone liked had this chapter turned out. I tried to make it as long as I could as I don't know if I will be able to update for a little while with my move. So if you are reading please write a review and let me know what you liked and what you would like to see next please**.


	12. Chapter 12

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch12

The next morning Nathan was the first to wake up and he just lay there watching Haley sleep in his arms. It wasn't long before she started to wake herself, "what time is it?" she asked sweeping the sleep for her eyes.

"Just after nine," Nathan replied to her.

"You can't be serious. I never sleep in this late," she commented to him.

"Relax Hales, you probably just needed it. Beside there was no cheer practices the morning, so it's okay," he spoke reassuring her.

"Okay," she spoke cuddling back into his chest.

Nathan gladly accepted her as they lay in her bed together, "we should probably get up before Brooke comes back," Haley spoke softly.

"I don't think we need to worry about her coming anywhere near us the morning," he replied to her.

"Yeah now that I think about it. You're probably right," she spoke looking up at him.

Nathan stared at her for a few minutes before leaning in to kiss her in a soft passionate kiss," Good Morning," he spoke breaking away from the kiss.

"Yeah, it's definitely a good morning," she replied being bold and moving herself to straddle his waist.

"You're so sexy in my clothes," he put looking at her in his jumper with his hands firmly on her waist.

"Well your pretty hot topless," she spoke running her hands up and down his chest slowly.

"Come here, "he spoke reaching up for another kiss.

Haley leaned down connecting her lips against his softly. This time they let the kiss develop a lot more exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. As they did this there was a few moaned that escaped Haley mouth as Nathan let his hands wonder up and down in her sides. She seemed to be enjoying how this made her feel.

"I love you," he whispered as the kiss slowed down again.

"I love you too," she replied as she shifted her weight gently pressing her centre into his growing hardness," God Hales," he groaned loudly feeling the tightness in his lower half.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"I need you to get off me," he commented nervously to him.

"Sorry," Haley spoke getting off him totally confused and worried now.

Nathan seen the worries look on her face, "Haley I stopped us because I had to, not be because I wanted it to stop," he explain to her.

"It's okay," she spoke gently kissing him on the lips.

Nathan gently pushed her away and as he did her hand accidently fall over his hardness," um I'm going to go get dressed in the bathroom and give you some time," she spoke nervously running away.

"Thanks," he replied but soon realised she was still a little uncomfortable about the whole situation and knew they what have to talk, if they wanted their relationship to keep going forward.

Once Haley was washed and dressed into he spare clothes had Nathan had for her. He decided that it was a good time to maybe try and get talking about things, "Hales do you mind if we talk?" he questioned to her.

"Umm I don't like the sound of this, you're not breaking up with me because I got upset last night?" he questioned worriedly to him.

"No last night has nothing to do with it," he spoke reassuring her.

"Good," she spoke sitting down on the sofa.

Nathan took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and think about what he was going to say to her, without getting her upset.

"Is everything okay," she asked getting nervous again.

"I asked wanted to know if you were okay about what happened in the bedroom just now," he spoke putting it out there straight away.

"Umm yeah I was okay with it," she replied nervously to him not making eye contact with him.

"Hales, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. Even though you see just no, how turned on you make we and how fast," he commented to her.

"Honestly I'm glad that I can make you feel that way from something so simple. I just don't have a lot of experience like you do," she confessed to him.

"What you mean you don't have a lot of experience. What about all those stories you and Brooke told when we were in High school," he questioned to her a little confused now himself.

"Those stories were mostly to make you jealous and make you think I was having just a good a time as you were having," she explained to her.

"We really were silly not getting together sooner," he commented to her.

"Yeah, I think we were just scared of wrecking our relationship in the process," she replied looking over at him.

"True, I feel that the way we have done it is a lot better. We have gotten to know each other more without running into the physical side of things," he spoke smiling at her.

"I'm glad that we done things this way," she spoke smiling at him.

"Me too," he spoke leaning over to kiss her.

Once again they let the kiss develop and Nathan hands wondered under her top leading up to brush over her bra covered breasts. He could feel her body tense up as he touched her, "sorry," he spoke feeling really bad.

"No its not you, It just brings back a few back memories from the past," she spoke explaining herself to him.

"Okay, well I promise for now on your in control of the physical side of stuff," he spike trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you, I feel that I should explain myself to you a little more," she commented to him.

"Okay, I'm listening," he replied to her ready to hear what she had to say.

"Earlier when I said I wasn't as experienced as you is true. The reason for that is because I'm still a virgin," she spoke nervously looking over at him.

"Oh okay, well I honestly happy to wait until you're ready Hales. This is the first relationship that I feel I want to do things the right way and not just have it based on sex. I think so far we have done a good job of building our relationship together," he commented to her smiling.

"Yes I agree. When we were in high school my problem was I was dating all these different guys and none of them were you. I also had this idea in my head that I wanted to wait until I was married or at least engaged before I jumped into bed with someone," he confessed to him.

"Has that changed now?" he questioned nervously to her.

"Yes," she spoke smiling at him.

"Can I ask how it changed?" he questioned.

"I'm with the right person that I want to experience sex with and I don't want to wait until I'm married. I just want to wait until it feels right," she spoke smiling over at him.

"Well I may have had sex in the past. I have never made love to a girl before. I now feel that I'm in the right relationship and with the right person for that to happen. I'm also ready to wait for the time to be right for it to happen," he spoke smiling back at her.

"I promise I'm getting there," she replied to him.

"Take all the time you need. I have a feel we will be together for a very long time," he spoke softly kissing her.

 **Well there is ch12. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. If your reading please review and let me know what you liked and what you want to see happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch13

The gang were having their mid-week get together and tonight they were heading out for dinner together. They hadn't all had dinner together since Nathan and Haley became a proper couple so tonight was going to be fun for them.

"Do you think Nathan will like this outfit?" Haley asked staring at herself in the mirror.

"Of course, he is going to love it," Brooke replied looking over at her.

"I'm not so sure. I think I'm going to change again," Haley spoke nervously rushing off to her room.

"Haley would you relax. We are only having dinner together, it's nothing exciting. What you are currently wearing looks great," she spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay thanks," she replied sitting down on her bed.

"Good, now I'm going to finish getting ready," Brooke spoke as she disappeared back into her room, leaving Haley laughing at her.

Haley was sitting on her bed finishing her make up when her phone went off, "hey mom," she spoke into the phone.

"Haley bob, how are you my beautiful baby," Lydia commented to her.

"Mom I'm not a baby. As for your other question, I'm good," she replied to her.

"That's good, I'm glad. So what do you have planned together?" she questioned to her.

"Oh everyone is just going out for dinner and then I think we might watch a film together," she commented to her.

"Well that sounds fun. So there no sign of any college boyfriends yet?" Lydia asked looking for information into her daughter's life.

"No mom, no boyfriends," she lied not wanting to tell her about Nathan until they seen how things worked out for them a little more.

"Well, okay then. I better be the first to know when there is a guy in your life," she commented to her with a warning tone in her voice.

"Yes mom, you will be the first person to know," she spoke pleasing her mom.

"Good, so have a fun night with your friends," Lydia spoke before ending the call.

"Did I just hear you lying to your mom?" Brooke asked as she came in and sat down on Haley's bed.

"Yes," Haley replied nervously.

"Why?" Brooke questioned to her.

"If I tell her now she is going to make such a big deal over it. Nathan and I are just starting out, so I wanted to figure out where we are with each other before I start telling my family," she confessed to her.

"Okay I guess that's a good enough reason. Now come on we better get going or we are going to be late meeting everyone else," Brooke spoke getting up.

"True and you know what Rachel is like when we are late," Haley commented to her as they both started laughing.

Brooke and Haley made the short walk to the dinner where the rest of the group were waiting for them. "About time ladies," Rachel spoke looking over at the two of them.

"Blame Haley," broke spoke pointing to Haley.

"How is it my fault?" Haley questioned to her a little annoyed.

"You were the one on the phone for ages," Brooke replied to her smirking.

"Fine, I take responsible for us being late," Haley spoke looking over at Rachel and then glaring at Brooke.

"Okay, well now that everyone is here. Let go inside and get a table so we can hurry up and order.

Everyone walked into and they managed to get their usual table. Nathan made sure that he was sitting beside Haley.

"You look beautiful," he whispered over to her.

"Thank you," she replied smiling softly at him.

The gang quickly ordered there food and started eating, Then started to talk about their next trip away together as friends.

"We could all go back to tree hill for that long weekend that is coming up," Brooke suggested to everyone.

"Yeah I like that idea," Haley spoke smiling over at her.

Brooke caught the hidden message in her agreeing knowing that it was a good time for her to tell her parents about dating Nathan.

"I agree with them it's been a while since we have all been back home and it will be nice to see everyone again," Nathan commented to everyone.

"Tree hill it is then," Rachel spoke making the decision official.

Just as they were finished eating Haley excused herself to go the restroom, "we will come with you," the rest of the girls said as they followed her.

"Time for girl talk without the guys," Jake joked to the rest of the guys at the table.

"Well I would say you are probably right," Nathan replied to time.

Once the girls were in the bathroom, Brooke made sure there were no other people around so they could have their little girl chat.

"So Hales, how really are things with Nate?" she questioned to her.

"Things are good," she replied not giving away too much information to her friends.

"Cut the crap Hales, you know we want more information than that," Rachel spoke looking over at her.

"Yeah Rachel is right," Peyton spoke actually being on their side for a chance.

"Fine," she groaned looking at them.

As the guys waited Lucas thought this would be a good time to have a word with Nathan about his relationship with Haley.

"Nate I hope you are treating Haley right," he spoke looking over at him.

"What? Of course I'm treating her right," he spoke getting a little pissed off.

"Good, we know you don't have the best track record with girls in the past and we don't want to see Haley get hurt," Jake commented to him.

"I know and we have talked together and know everything about each other's past. So we have made the decision not to rush into anything," he explained to the guys.

"Good, just know that if you ever hurt Haley we will be there to kick your ass," Lucas commented to him.

"I understand," he spoke looking back at them.

"Girls I feel like I am being ganged up on here," Haley commented to her friends.

"We just want to make sure Nathan is treating you right," Brooke explained to her.

"Yes he is treating me right," she replied to them.

"He isn't pressuring you into sex?" Rachel questioned to her.

"No, we have already talked about that and he is happy to wait until I am ready. In fact I am in charge of that side of the relationship. Which is making it easier on us," she explained to her friends.

"Good," well just know if he ever steps out of line. We will be there to kick his ass," Peyton commented to her.

"Thanks for looking out for me girls. We better get back to the table before the guys wonder what has happened to us," she commented heading back to the table.

Nathan looked up and seen Haley walking back to the table," everything okay beautiful?" he questioned to her.

"Yes just having a bit of girl talk. Everything okay with you?" she replied to him.

"Yep just having some guy talk waiting on you ladies," he replied back to her.

"Great well since we are all finished why don't we head back to the dorm and watch a film a Brooke suggested to the gang.

"So good," everyone agreed.

Everyone was now happier that they had their little talks with Nathan and Haley they were just happy to see their friends so happy together. They also knew that there was a good chance that Nathan and Haley would spend more time kissing than watching the film with their friends. At the end of the day they all went through that stage in their relationships, so they were happy for them.

 **Sorry there has been a long wait on this chapter. I have been moving house and didn't have internet there for a while. Now that its back I will be able to update again as normal. I hope that chapter makes up for the longer wait you all had for it. So if you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	14. Chapter 14

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch14

The gang had all made it back to Tree Hill for their long weekend together. It was nice for them to see some of their old friends and catch up with family. Haley was still being careful and trying to keep her relationship with Nathan away from her family. She knew it was only a matter of time before they found out.

"I'm so glad we decided to come back here this weekend," Rachel spoke as she lay sunning herself.

"yeah me too," Brooke replied smiling over at her.

Nathan and Haley went for a little walk along the beach for some alone time together. They just wanted a break from their friends to be with each other. "So are we going to tell are families this weekend?" he questioned to her.

"Umm I'm not sure," she replied nervously.

"Oh," he spoke starting to doubt himself.

"It nothing to do with you, Nate. I just know when I tell them that they will make the biggest deal over the smallest things. Then with me being the youngest it even going to be more of a big deal, I really hate it when all the attention is on me," she spoke trying to explain herself the best she could.

"That's okay I understand," he replied leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, we better get back before everyone wonder what has happened to us," she commented smiling up at him.

"No, I was enjoying kissing you," he whispered into her ear.

"Well you can kiss me over there too," she spoke flirting back at him.

They walked back along the beach hand and hand, just enjoying being in the moment together with each other.

"About time you too love birds cam back," Brooke commented to them.

"Oh we were doing things Lucas wouldn't want to seem that why it took so long.

"Shut up Nate," Lucas spoke a little annoyed.

"He's joking we were just talking about a few things," Haley spoke sitting beside Brooke.

"Okay we believe you," Peyton spoke knowing that Haley wouldn't let anything go too far when they were on a beach full of people.

"So how about together we hit the all ages night at Trice?" Lucas asked everyone.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Jake replied to him.

"Great at least that tonight's plans sorted," Mouth spoke smiling.

"Well if it isn't the little slut," a guy spoke as he walked past them.

"What do you want Jason?" Rachel questioned to him.

"Oh I was just coming over to see if the little slut wanted some action" he spoke smirking at Haley.

"I think you know fine well she doesn't. You better leave if you want a repeat of what happened the last time," Brooke spoke standing up.

"Like you're going to stop," he spoke looking down at her.

"She might not be able to stop you, we can," the guys spoke getting up.

"Guys don't worry about it," Haley spoke getting up.

"Jason I told you won't I'm not interested in you. So you need to go," she commented to him.

"Oh but I think you are," he flirted stepping closer to her.

"You need to go," Nathan spoke walking closer himself.

"Nate," Haley spoke getting him to step closer to him.

He knew not to overstep the mark like what happened the last time. He was caught off guard when he felt her lips attack his. They were caught up in a tongue twisting passionate kiss, "I think I have made it very clear now. That the only guy I want in my life is Nathan," she spoke after breaking away from the kiss.

"Whatever slut," Jason spoke finally walking away from them.

"What was that for?" Nathan questioned to her.

"A thank you for not lashing out at him this time," she spoke cuddling into his chest.

"How about me and you go some more private?" he questioned to her.

"That sounds good," she spoke slipping over her beach cover up.

"See you guys at Tric later tonight," Nathan spoke as they walked away together.

Little didn't they know that farther up the beach Haley's sister Taylor had seen everything that had happened in the last hour.

 **I know this is a shorter chapter, I hope you all liked everything that happened in it. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	15. Chapter 15

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch15

Nathan and Haley soon made it back to Nathan's place where they were finally alone with each other. Haley was just so glad that Nathan didn't lash out this time against Jason and kept his word to her. Once they were in Nathan's living room she walked over to him and got up on her tip toes and kissed him softly, "thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"For what?" he asked a little confused.

"For being the better guy today and not hitting Jason," she spoke smiling back at him.

"Well you made it easy and watch you stand up to him the way you did was very sexy," he spoke smirking at her.

"Sexy?" she commented feeling slightly nerve now.

"Yeah very sexy," he spoke looking down at her.

"Thanks," she spoke not really sure how to reply.

"You're welcome," he spoke leaning down to cup her face. He captured her lips with his again and gently ran his tongue between her lips looking access. Which she granted allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. As they kiss her hands slipped under his t shirt touching the warm skin of his lower back.

"Mm" she groaned as his hands too got carried away gently touching the soft fabric of her bikini that was covering her breasts. This time she didn't show any signs off stopping the kiss, so Nathan took it as a good sign. That she was comfortable in the way that he was touching her.

"Is this okay?" he asked when the broke away for air. He was being careful that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or pressured in any way.

"Yes, I think I'm ready for a little more," she replied softly to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked wanting to double check.

"Yes," she spoke gently pulling her cover up off over her head.

"You're beautiful," he spoke staring at her as he ran his eye up and down her body again.

"Kiss me," she spoke smirking at him.

"Of course," he spoke leaning to capture he lips. Once again letting his hands run while touching all over her skins and over the fabric of her bikini top. Having him do this made it feel like her body was on fire under his touch.

As they were kissing again there was a loud banging at the door. "URGH" Haley groaned in annoyance as they had to break away from their kiss.

"sorry, I better so who it is," he spoke walking toward the door.

Nathan opened the door to see Haley's Sister Taylor standing there," Taylor," he spoke very surprised to see her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to see you," she commented to him.

"Then why are you here?" he questioned to her.

"I need to speak to Haley and I know she is here with you," she replied to him walking on into his house.

"Haley," Taylor spoke looking for her.

Haley quickly grabbed her tank top out of her bag putting it on," in her Taylor," she shouted to her.

"I saw what happened on the beach just now," Taylor questioned to her.

"Oh," Haley spoke in shock that her sister had since everything that happened with Jason and her kissing Nathan.

"I can explain," Haley spoke rushing into things.

"Hales I don't need you to see explain. It's very clear that you two have been dating for a while now. That's not the reason im hear," she replied to her.

"Oh right, well why are you here then?" she questioned to her.

"I saw that Jason was being rude with you. I just wanted to see if you needed me to go kick his ass for you," she commented to her.

"Thanks Taylor, Nathan has already put him in his box. Today he was just trying to push Nathan's buttons. So everything is okay really," she explained to her.

"Okay, well if he ever comes back again let me and I will sort it," she commented to her.

"Thanks we will," Nathan said for the first since Taylor had arrived.

"Well Scott I'm glad you finally got your act together and got with my sister," she spoke smiling at him.

"Yes I'm glad too," he spoke smiling back at her.

"Taylor I haven't exactly told mum and dad yet. So if you could keep this secret for a little bit longer that would be great," Haley commented to her.

"Okay, but you have to tell them by the end of the weekend or I will," she commented to her.

"That's a fair deal," she spoke shaking hands with Taylor.

"Right well I will let myself out and you two can get back to your little make out session I interrupted just now," she spoke embarrassing Haley.

Nathan laughed as Taylor left knowing that she had made Haley feel very uncomfortable now," urgh she is so embarrassing," she groaned sitting down on the sofa.

"Don't worry about her," Nathan spoke sitting down beside her.

"I know, I'm just so worried about telling my parents," she spoke softly to him.

"Well if you want I can come with you when you tell them," he suggested to her.

"Thanks, I think it would be easier if I told them on my own", she replied to him.

"Okay, whatever you feel is better," he replied smiling at her.

"Thanks, you are such a great guy. You have been so sweet and patience with me," she spoke looking over at him.

"Well that's what you do when you love someone," he spoke looking back at her.

"I love you too," she spoke leaning in to kiss him again.

 **There is ch15. I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter will probably be Haley telling her parents. If you are reading this story please review and let me know what you think. Also if you have anything you want to see happen let me too.**


	16. Chapter 16

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch16

Later that afternoon Haley was talking to Brooke on the phone. She and Nathan were taking a little break, so he could calm done. As they seemed to get a little farther in their make out session than they both expected too. Haley was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Nathan and how she had enjoyed what they had done, even if it was just some simple touching. This was a very big deal for her.

"I'm sorry Brooke I don't know if we will be able to make it to Tric tonight?" she spoke into the phone to her.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked really wanted Haley to be there.

"Earlier after we left the beach Taylor came here to check that I was okay. She saw everything that happened with Jason and she also told me I had to tell my parents about Nathan and I," she explained to her.

"What does that have to do with not coming to Tric tonight?" Brooke questioned to her.

"I think it best I tell my parents tonight before I lose my nerve," she replied to her.

"Right okay, if you're finished early with your parents you should still come to Tric," Brooke spoke still trying to get her to come.

"I will see what happens tonight, but im not promising anything," Haley commented to her.

"Fine, so good luck with mom and dad," Brooke spoke before ending the call.

Haley let out a loud frustrated groaned as she lay back against the sofa, everything okay?" Nathan asked coming back into the room.

"Broke just really wants us to go to Tric tonight. I think it better if I go see my parents," Haley spoke looking over at him.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked giving her another chance to change her mind.

"Actually I think having you with me will make telling them a lot easier for me," she commented to him.

"Okay, so do you want to head over there now?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I guess now is a good a time as any," she spoke standing up.

The both got ready and made the short walk over to Haley's parents' house. Nathan could see just how nervous she was, knew he had to be calm. So that she would feel more relaxed about the whole situation.

"Hello," Haley shouted as she walked into her parents' house.

"In the kitchen Haley," Lydia shouted back to her.

"Hales relax," he whispered to her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where did you sleep last night Haley?" jimmy asked as her and Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too daddy. If you must now I stayed at Nathan's place last night," she replied softly to him.

"I hope you stayed in different beds," he spoke being all overprotective with her.

"Umm actually we stayed in the same bed," she spoke feeling super nerves now.

"Haley do I need to get your mother to give you the talk again," he commented to her.

"Jimmy relax," Lydia spoke glaring at her husband.

"Thanks mom," Haley spoke smiling over at her.

"You're welcome, although your father is right. I hope you two are being safe," she commented to her daughter.

"Mom, how do you even know we are together?" Haley questioned to her.

"Karen saw you too kissing the morning outside the café," she replied to her.

"See Nate I told you it was a bad idea to kiss there," Haley spoke looking over at him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke not sure what at he could say.

"Hales give the boy a chance. Besides it's about time you too finally hooked up together," Lydia commented to them.

"Mom!" Haley spoke in shock.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't already true," she replied to her.

"Actually Hales your mom as a point," Nathan commented finally speaking.

"Fine, so you guys are happy that we are together?" Haley questioned to him.

"Oh we are more than happy," Lydia replied to her.

And you daddy?" Haley asked her father.

I'm happy for you both, please make sure we are both safe with each other," he commented to them.

"Don't worry we aren't rushing into anything," Nathan spoke trying to reassure him.

"That's all I ask," he spoke smiling at them both.

"So Haley the other night when I asked you about dating, you were with Nathan," Lydia commented to her.

"Yes I was," she spoke nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned to her.

"Well I just wanted to wait to see how things wait and I also thought it would be easier to tell you in person," she spoke trying to explain herself.

"Okay, well when you do develop your relationship. I hope you meet my daughter needs Nathan," Lydia commented to him.

"Mom you can't say that sort of stuff," Haley spoke totally embarrassed.

"What, why not?" Lydia questioned laughing at her.

"It's none of your business and we aren't even at the stage yet," she replied to her.

"Don't worry Lydia I will do my best," Nathan spoke playing along.

"Right lets it I'm leaving," Haley spoke turning around and heading for the door.

"I better go after her if I want to stay in the relationship," Nathan spoke before going after her.

"Haley wait," he spoke walking after her.

"God, that was so embarrassing," she spoke looking up at him.

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm sorry for teasing you," he replied to her.

It's okay, I'm just glad they know and are happy for us," she spoke smiling at him.

"Yeah me too, so you still want to hit Tric with the others?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah sure, it should be a good night," she spoke as they started to head that way together.

 **Well Haley finally told her parents. I hope you all like how I wrote this chapter. There will be a tiny bit of drama in the next chapter. if you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	17. Chapter 17

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch17

Nathan and Haley quickly changed and made their way to Tric to meet their friends. Haley was so much happier now that everything was out in the open with her parents. Nathan could see just how happy she was like a big weight had been taken away from them.

As they walked into Tric Brooke quickly spotted them, "I knew you two would come," she spoke coming over to them.

"Well if thought we may as well come and party with our friends," Haley replied smiling over at her.

"Good, well our table is over there," Brooke said pointing to the rest of their friends.

"Actually I feel like a dance," Haley spoke dragging Nathan away onto the dance floor.

"Hales you know I can't dance," he groaned in frustration.

"I'll teach you," she spoke smiling up at him.

"I don't know," he commented to her.

"Well how about if you dance with me, I'll let you teach me a few things in the bedroom later," she suggested smirking at him.

"Fine, you win," he spoke placing his hands on her hips.

She stepped closer wrapping her arms around his neck," now just sway to the beat.

At way he was a little out of sync with the timing of the music. Once Haley gently started to grind against him, he got into the swing of it. He was actually a lot better than he thought he was going to be.

"See I told you that you could do it," Haley whispered smiling up at him.

"That's cause your make it easy," he replied to her rubbing his hand over her lower back.

"Well glad you think I'm such a good tutor," she commented flirting with him.

"You're a great tutor," he spoke smirking back at her.

"Thanks," she spoke leaning up to lock lips with him.

They were in the middle of a very intense kiss when Rachel came over and broke them apart. "Are you two going to kiss face all night?" she questioned to them.

"Shut up Rachel." Nathan spoke glaring over at her.

"Oh go make yourself useful and get me and Haley a drink," she commented to him.

"Okay, what do you want Hales?" he questioned to her.

"Just a coke is good for me," she spoke smiling at him.

Nathan walked over to the bar to give the drinks order." So you're the famous Nathan Scott?" a young girl questioned to him.

"Who's asking?" Nathan spoke turning to look at the girl.

"Me, I'm Reena," she spoke walking closer to him.

"Well yes I am Nathan Scott," he replied back to her.

"So how about me and you get ourselves a few drinks and have a dance," she suggested to him.

"No thank you," he replied to her.

"Why not?" she asked a little annoyed.

"One you're not my type and two I don't think my girlfriend would be happy about me dancing with another girl" he explained to her.

"Oh yeah your dating the Haley slut. Jason told me all about her," she replied to him.

"I think you better wash your mouth and don't disrespect my girlfriend like that," he spoke trying not to show his anger.

"It's not my fault that she can't keep her legs close," she commented to him again.

"Right I have heard enough. Don't you dare thinks it okay to come in here and start talking that way about my sister," Taylor spoke standing up to her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Reena questioned to her.

"I'm going to kick your sorry ass into next week," she replied to her.

"Yeah, like you could," she spoke started to laugh.

A few seconds later Reena was lying on the floor," I told you I was serious," Taylor spoke standing over her.

All Haley could see was Nathan holding Taylor back, so she couldn't do any more damage to Reena, "What is going on here?" she asked coming over to them.

"This bitch was bad mouthing you, so I was just putting her in her box," Taylor explained to her.

"Thank you Taylor, you know that I hate it when people are fighting," she commented to her.

"I know, I just needed to teach her a lesson", she commented to her.

"Well thank you for sticking up for me," she spoke hugging her.

You're welcome." She replied to her.

Haley looked over at Nathan signalling that she didn't want to be there anymore after everything that had just happened. "You ready to go hales?" He questioned to her.

"Yes," she commented to him.

"We will see you guys tomorrow," she commented to her friends.

"Okay have a good night," Brooke commented as they left.

They were walking back to Nathan's place when Haley looked over at him, "thank you for not making a big scene tonight," she spoke smiling at him.

"You're welcome and beside she wasn't worth it," he spoke smiling at her.

"Well I'm happy with how you handled the situation," she spoke smiling at him as they walked into his place.

""so do you want to stay up and way some tv for a little while?" he questioned to her.

"Um no, lets hit the bedroom," she spoke smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned to her not wanting to pressure her.

"Yes, I like how things have been developing between us," she spoke leading him into the bedroom.

"Me too," he spoke smiling at her.

"I want to develop things a little more," she commented as she pulled his t shirt over his head.

"Can I?" he questioned asking permission to remove her shirt too.

"Yes," she spoke raising her arm above her head for him to remove her shirt.

"you have an amazing body," he commented as he ran his eye over her chest.

"Thanks you're not bad to look at either," she spoke smirking at him.

"you're so funny," hespoke grabbing her sides and tickling her.

"Nathan stop please," she spoke in between her laughter.

"Tell me you think I'm the best boyfriend ever," he commented to her.

"Fine, you're the best boyfriend ever and I love you," she shouted at the top of her voice.

"Much better," he spoke letting go of her.

Haley quickly grabbed his t shirt and pulled it on over her head and removed her bra, "let's just cuddle together," she suggested to him.

"That sounds good to me, especially when you look even better in my clothes," he spoke giving he a quick kiss as they cuddled together in his bed.

 **There is ch17. I hope you all liked this chapter. if you aqre reading please review and let me know what you all think**.


	18. Chapter 18

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch18

Today was the last day that the gang were all in Tree Hill together before heading back to school. The guys decided to go to the river court and get in a basketball game, while the girls were at Karen's café having some food and chatting.

"So how were your parents when you told them about Nathan?" Rachel questioned to Haley surprisingly they were fine about it.

"Oh that's good," Millie spoke smiling at her.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting them to be as happy as they were," she replied to her.

"Well that good that everyone is so happy for you. How are things going between the two of you?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Things between us are developing well. Nathan is so good about being patience with me and waiting till I'm ready to move things forward. Last night was the farthest things have got between us," she confessed to her friends.

"So you really are the little slut for Nathan then," Reena spoke standing behind Haley.

"You know what Reena I think it's time you fucked off," Haley spoke standing up to her.

"Well I guess I could go fine Nathan and give him what he isn't getting from you," she snapped back at Haley.

"Oh trust me bitch. Nathan would your bits anywhere near him and we are doing just fine in our relationship thank you very much," Haley snapped back at her.

"Yeah come tell me that in a few weeks when he is off fucking another girl behind your back," Reena commented to her.

"Nathan would do that to me and you know how I know is because our relationship isn't just about sex. We actually love each other, you wouldn't know anything about that because you're just willing to open your legs to anyone with a cock," Haley ranted to her.

"You need to shut your open before I shut it for you," Reena spoke stepping closer to her.

"Well I think it's time we were leaving," Peyton spoke dragging Haley away from the situation along with the rest of her friends.

"Well done Hales, standing up for Nathan and yourself like that," Rachel commented to her.

"She needed to know the right way of the situation, "Haley replied to them all proud of herself.

"Good for you. Now we better go meet up with the guys," Brooke commented top them.

Over at the river court, the guy's had just finished the game. Now were sitting having a break and chatting with each other.

"So Nathan how are things with you and Haley?" Lucas questioned to him.

"Things are going great and I am so happy with her. I just wish that people would leave her alone and not be rude with her just because we are a couple," he commented to them.

"They are just jealous of her. Don't worry yourself about it too much," Moth commented to him.

"I know I just don't like to see her hurting or thinking about how I used to be in the past because I don't want to be that guy with her," he spoke again.

"That's good to hear that you want to be different with her," Jake commented to him.

"How is the physical side of things going for you guys?" Lucas commented to her.

"Not that it's any of your business, things are going really great for us," he replied with a bright smile on his face.

"What about sex?" Jake questioned to him.

"We haven't reached that point yet, although we are gradually developing the physical side of things which is making us feel comfortable around each other," he explained to them.

"Hey boys," Brooke spoke as they got closer to them.

"Mm I'm so glad you're here,"! Nathan spoke hugging Haley.

"You were getting questions to then," she commented smirking at him.

"Hey we just want this to work for you guys," Lucas spoke in defend of their friends.

"I know bro," Nathan spoke smiling at him.

"Well Nathan you should have seen Haley stand up to Reena just now. I thought there was going o be a bitch slap coming," Rachel explained to him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned looking at Haley holding her closer.

"Yes I just had to put her in her box," she replied to him.

"Well I'm just you did," he replied leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

They stood there kissing together for a good few minutes forgetting that their friends were there with them, "seriously guys come up for air," Brooke commented to them.

"Shut up Brooke," Haley spoke glaring at her.

"Yeah Brooke I have seen you and Lucas do a lot worse in a lot more public places," Nathan commented back to her.

"Right, let's go do something before we all fall out with each other," Mouth commented to everyone.

"Yeah I agree with Mouth," Millie replied softly.

"Let's hit the beach for a few more hours," Rachel commented to everyone.

"Yeah I like that idea. I need to work on my tan, Peyton commented.

"Yeah me too, "Haley spoke smiling at her.

"Hey your tan is just fine," Nathan commented to her.

"No it needs some work," she commented to him.

"Whatever you say," he spoke smirking at her softly.

"To the beach," Brooke spoke as they all started to walk that direction.

They all spent the whole afternoon on the beach just enjoying the sun, having a great time with each other. Before they had to think about going back to school tomorrow and getting back into their normal routine of things.

 **There is the next chapter. I hope you all like what I did with this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	19. Chapter 19

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch19

"You're doing much better with your school work," Haley commented grading one of the tests he had just completed for her.

"Well it helps when you have a great tutor," he commented smirking at her.

"Behave yourself," she warned glaring at him.

"I can't it if all I can think about is you in my t shirt from this weekend," he spoke watching her face go all red.

"Nathan come on you need to focus on school," she commented to him.

"I would much rather focus on you," he flirted leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Well do this page and after we can head back to my dorm," she suggested to him.

"Won't Brooke be there?" he questioned to her.

"Nope this is her night of staying with Lucas," she replied to him.

"Good, I get you all to myself then," he smirked at her.

"Yeah," she flirted back at him.

Once they were finished in the tutor centre they went to the local café and got some take food. Before they headed on over to Haley'[s dorm to relax. It was a chance for the two of them just to talk without any of their friends being in the way.

"I'm glad we have this alone time." Nathan spoke holding Haley by the waist and kissing her neck.

"Yes, it will give us a chance to talk," she spoke as she plated the food.

"I was thinking more kissing than talking," Nathan whispered into her ear giving her chills.

"Nathan seriously we have to talk about things," she commented to him.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked taking his plate and heading over to the sofa.

"Well I wanted to see how you feeling about where we are at with everything," she explained to him.

"I'm happy where we are at in the relationship," he spoke smiling over at her.

"Yeah, just with everything that happened at the weekend. I have this feeling that you're going to get bored with me soon," Haley spoke feeling nervous.

"Hales, I could never get bored with you," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Good, I was thinking that I want to maybe develop our relationship a little more," she commented to him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned looking for a little more understanding.

"I was thinking maybe you could show me a few things of what I might like. So when we do decide to have sex I'm a little more prepared," she commented to him.

"Are you sure Hales, I don't want to move forward if you really aren't ready," he spoke concerned for her.

"Yes I'm ready for a little more," she spoke smiling nervously at him.

"Well we can start after we finish eating if you want," he suggested to her.

"Yeah I would like that," she spoke smiling back at him.

Nathan now felt the pressure on him as he wanted to move forward with Haley. He didn't want to do something she wasn't ready for. So today was going to be a lot of trial and error between them.

 **There is ch19. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please. Just everyone understands this story is set with them in college.**


	20. Chapter 20

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch20

After they had finished eating Haley went and washed up the dishes. This gave her a chance to mentally prepare for what was about to come next. Nathan could sense that she was a little tense about the whole situation. So he went up behind her and softly kissing her neck to help relax her, which seemed to work.

"Mm you smell amazing Hales," he whispered in her ear breathing in her scent.

"Yeah," was all she managed to reply as she was overcome with emotions with how he was sucking on her neck.

"I love you," he whispered as he slipped his hands gently under her t shirt.

"Mm I love you too," she whispered back and she gently turned herself around to face him.

His hand were now firm on her lower stomach as he gently stared softly into her eyes, "let's go to the bed room," she spoke taking one of his heads and leading him that way.

They had both been at a semi amount of nakedness with each other over the past few weeks. Haley was still nervous in taking the next step with Nathan, we don't have to do anything," he softly spoke to her.

"I want us to move forward," she replied smiling at him.

Okay," he spoke leading her over to the bed.

He gently sat down on the bed with her standing behind his legs, "Just say if you aren't happy with anything I'm doing," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss started out slow and soft. Soon began to develop as Haley ran her tongue along Nathan's mouth looking for entrance. Nathan quickly granted access and she moved closer as her tongue started to explore every area of his mouth. There were a few moans between them as the kiss got more intense.

During the kiss Nathan hands started wonder under Haley's t shirt and he soon found himself touching the underline of her bra. He kept his hand there for a few seconds but slowed down in case Haley was uncomfortable. She seemed to be okay with how things were going, a few minutes later. He started to doubt himself again as she break away from their kiss.

"Take it off," she whispered softly to him.

"Take what off?" her questioned to her a little unsure.

"My t shirt and bra," she whispered softly to him.

Nathan didn't need her to ask twice, he gently raised her arms pulling her t shirt over her head. Leaving her standing in just her bra. He gently reached round unclasping it pulling it down off her shoulders to reveal her two perfect breasts. "You are beautiful," he spoke trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Thank you," she replied softly to him.

Nathan wasn't sure if she wanted to remove his t shirt. He just went ahead and removed it, so she would feel more comfortable. "Can I touch them?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she spoke softly as she watched his hands cover each of her breasts.

He gently covered her breasts placing his thumbs on her nipples and rubbed them softly. After a few touched they began to harden up." Mm that's nice," she spoke as she stood watching his hands over her body.

"Good because your breasts are perfect," he spoke smiling at her.

She stepped closer gently pushing him back on the bed, as she straddled his waist. All Nathan could do was stare at her amazing breasts, "Mm Hales what are you doing?" he questioned not sure what she wanted next.

"I'm not sure," she replied nervously to him.

"Okay," he spoke as he gently rolled her over so she was on her back.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he questioned nervously.

Haley understood what he meant straight away, "yes, please be gently," she replied top him softly.

"Of course I will," he replied to honestly.

He moved down the bed to straddle her legs a little. Running his hands down her stomach till her came in contact with her jeans.

"Take them off," she whispered to him.

When he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs she was wearing a g string. He was surprised to see that her underwear was that sexy.

"Very nice," he spoke as he hooked his thumbs into each side of it.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

"You ready?" he asked waiting for her to answer.

"Yes," she spoke softly as he slowly pulled it down her legs.

"God you're so beautiful down there," he commented staring at the little fine black hairs covering her pussy.

"I never been like this with a guy, so I was sure if I should get waxed or not," she commented to him.

"You don't need to get anything waxed, it looks perfect," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she smiled as she felt more relaxed.

He leaned his head down and she watched him, "what are you doing? She questioned to him.

"Nothing yet," he replied as he breathed in her scent.

"mmm your smell is amazing," he commented to her.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at him.

"You ready for me to touch you?" he asked again wanting to make sure again she was okay.

"Yes," she answered softly.

At first he just felt over her fine hairs, letting her get used to him. He then gently rubbed a finger into her clit not applying to much pressure. Not wanting her to feel any pain the first time, he soon knew she liked it when she started to groan, "mmm Nate," softly as he touched her.

"Just relax, if you're not happy we can stop," he commented to her.

"I like it," she commented to him softly.

After a few minutes he gently moved his hand down into her wet pussy. Started to gently rub his fingers along her pussy lips, "you feel so soft Hales," he spoke seeing the pleasure over her face.

"What your doing is amazing Nate," she commented fully enjoying the pleasure.

Nathan got faster with his pace when he saw she was really enjoying getting a lot of pleasure out of what he was doing. It was then that her body began to shake and he could she her nerves starting to set in.

"Haley you're okay, just relaxing," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay," she spoke as her body shock even more.

It was then that Nathan realised she was experiencing her first orgasm. "You're doing great Hales," he spoke as he felt her juices flow out over his fingers.

Once Haley had rode out her orgasm she looked down at Nathan, "That felt great," she commented to him.

"That my beautiful girl was your first orgasm," he commented moving up to lie back beside her.

"Well you can definitely give me more of them," she spoke sitting up to remover her sweating t shirt.

"God you're so sexy," Nathan spoke staring at her perfect naked breasts.

"So are you," she replied as she cuddled her naked body into his warm toned chest.

He used his other hand to go between playing with her very hard nipples as he kept the other hand going between he clit and pussy.

"I'm glad we made the next step," he commented to her.

"Yeah it was the right time for me and our relationship," she replied as he came to lay more beside bringing a blanket to cover her body. They lay cuddled together before falling asleep peaceful together in each other's arms.

 **They have finally developed their relationship. I hope you all liked the direction I went with the chapter. If you have any ideas of something you want to see happen just PM me. As usual if you're reading please write me a review. Even a little please**


	21. Chapter 21

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch21

The next morning Nathan and Haley were woke up by the sound of Haley's cell phone ringing. "Sorry give me a second to see who it is," Haley spoke getting out of Nathan's arms.

"Let it go to voicemail," he spoke pulling her closer to him again.

"I need to answer it," she spoke looking up at him.

"Why?" he questioned trying to kiss her neck.

"If it's my mom or Brooke they will keep calling till I answer," she explained to him.

"Fine, "he spoke letting go of her so she could get her phone.

"Hello," she spoke forgetting to check who was calling.

"Oh Hi Brooke," she spoke looking over at Nathan with an I look you so look on her face.

"Hi Hales you sound sleepy," Brooke commented to her.

"That's because I'm only awake," she replied tro her.

"That's not like you tutor girl," Brooke replied to her.

"Well Nathan stayed the night, so we are only awake now, "she explained to her.

"Did you finally give it up for him?" Brooke asked looking for more information.

"Bye Brooke," she spoke into her phone.

"Oh you so did. I want details later," Brooke spoke before Haley ended the call on her.

"What was that all about?" Nathan questioned to her curious.

"Oh just Brooke being Brooke," Haley replied to him.

"She wanted to know if we had sex?" he commented to her.

"Yeah pretty much," Haley replied to him getting up.

"Hales about last night, are you okay with what we did do?" he asked a little nervously to her.

"Yes I'm fine. It was a little strange at the start but once I got into it. I really was okay with it," she spoke giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he spoke feeling worried.

Haley saw the worried look on his face, "you didn't hurt me. It was just new for me," she commented with another reassuring smile.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," he spoke smirking at her.

"Yes I definitely did and maybe tonight I can repay the favour," she spoke smirking at him.

"Only if that's something you want to do," he spoke not wanting her to feel any sexual pressure.

"It is," she replied smiling at him.

"Okay well come back to bed," he spoke looking over at her.

"No, I want to have a nice warm shower," she commented back to him.

"Can I join you?" he asked smirking at her.

"Sure," she replied feeling confident and sexy now that she was developing the physical side more with him.

Nathan jumped out of bed and led her into the bathroom. He quickly removed his t shirt that she was wearing to reveal her perfect body. Next he slipped off his boxers revealing just how big he really was.

"Umm wow," Haley spoke in surprise.

"What?" he asked a little confused.

"I didn't realise you were that big," she commented to him.

"Don't worry Hales. If we keep doing what we did last night, I will definitely be able to fit inside you," he commented to her.

"Oh right," she replied nervously.

"Hales I told you, there is no rush on the sex. So don't be stressing over it," he spoke looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay," she replied taking his hand and leading him into the shower.

During their shower together Nathan gently washed over Haley's back and her ass. She took this as her chance to touch him. So she would have half of an idea for later, "That's nice Hales," he spoke as he looked doing watching her.

"I don't know if I'm doing it right," she replied to him.

"You're doing just fine," he spoke giving her a reassuring smile.

With all the passion he was feeling it didn't take all that long for him to cum in her hand. "Sorry," he commented to her.

"No its fine," I'm glad I could do it for you," she replied smiling up at him.

"We better go get dried and dressed before we get carried away in here," he commented to her.

"Yeah I wouldn't want Brooke or Lucas walking in on us," she commented to him.

"Definitely not," he replied as they returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once they were all ready, Haley checked her phone again. She had three missed calls and two texts from Brooke.

"Brooke?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yeah, looks like I have to go meet the girls," she commented to him.

"Aw I was hoping we could spend today together," he commented disappointedly to her.

"How about I go meet the girls and suggest we all hang out after our classes. Then we can maybe leave early and come back here again," she suggested to him.

"I like how you think," he suggested to her.

"Well I am tutor girl for a reason," she replied giving him a kiss.

"True," he smiled as they both left her dorm together. The both could wait to be together again that evening and were so happy with where they were in their relationship together.

 **There is ch21. I hope you all liked reading this chapter. if you're reading please write a review and let me know what you think please**.


	22. Chapter 22

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch22

"About time you showed up," Brooke spoke as she saw Haley walking towards her.

"Like there haven't been plenty of days you have been with Lucas and were late meeting me," Haley replied to her smirking.

"Whatever," she replied looking back at her.

"So how was your night with Nathan?" Rachel questioned to her.

"It was good," she spoke smiling over at her.

"Oh come on Hales. We all know it was more than good. Did you finally give it up for him?" Brooked asked looking for more information.

"No Brooke, we didn't sleep together," she spoke blushing.

"I can tell by your face something did happen though," Brooke replied looking at her.

"I'm not going to get out of this one am I?" she spoke looking at her friends.

"Nope," Millie replied looking at her.

"Fine," she groaned knowing she would have to give them some information.

"Oh spill," Brooke commented getting all excited.

"Let's just say I had my first orgasm," she spoke feeling her face go red.

"Hales, I'm so proud of you," Brooke spoke excitedly hugging her.

"Relax it's not that much of a big deal," Haley commented back to her.

"Of course it is a big deal," Rachel replied to her.

"Did you repay the favour?" Peyton questioned to her.

"Umm yeah," Haley replied to her.

"Yay tutor girl," Brooke spoke excitedly again.

"I don't know if I did it right," she confessed to them.

"What did Nathan think?" Millie asked her.

"He said that I did really well. I'm still nervous that I didn't do things right for," she spoke softly.

"Hales look the better thing to do is just ask. If you're not doing it right, he will tell you and show you how to do it," Rachel commented to her.

"Right thanks girls. I have to get to class," she spoke grabbing her book bag.

"Okay, so how about we all hang out in our dorm tonight and have a group date/film night," Brooke suggested before Haley left.

"Yeah sound good since Nathan and I haven't really had a proper date yet," she commented before heading to her classes.

The girls all looked at each other as Haley walked away, "Well we better change that," Millie commented to them.

"Let's go find Nathan," Peyton suggested to them.

The girls went off in search of Nathan to discuss helping set up a proper first date for him and Haley.

 **OKAY IKNOW IT WAS SHORT. I promise the next chapter will be longer. If your reading please write a review and let me know what you think please.**


	23. Chapter 23

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch23

The girls found Nathan at his apartment playing video games, "What are you doing here Brooke?" he questioned at her just storming on in.

"We are here to help you," Millie explained to him.

"Help me with what?" he asked a little confused.

"Setting up a proper date for you and Haley," Peyton replied to him.

"Oh," he spoke feeling a little bad.

"Yeah, you and Haley have been dating for nearly three months and you still haven't took her on a proper date," Rachel commented to him.

"Yeah but we have both been so busy, we haven't really had time for a date," he spoke trying to defend himself.

"If you can share a bed most nights of the week, you can find time to take your girlfriend on a date," Brooke replied firmly to him.

"Okay I get your point. I have never really done the whole going on dates before. I would want it to be something like really special for Haley," he spoke feeling a little nervous.

"That's why we are here to help," Millie replied to him.

"So what the plan?" Nathan questioned to them.

"Tonight we are all having a movie night tonight. You and Haley are going to come for a little while and then will bail on us," Peyton explained to her.

"Okay, I still have no idea what to do for the date," he replied to them.

"Tree Hill isn't that far from here, you could always go there for dinner and then spend a quiet night back at Haley's dorm," Rachel suggested to him.

"Brooke do you think we could get Karen to close the café just for tonight for me and Haley?" he questioned to her.

"Yeah I think I could get that sorted," she spoke smiling at him.

"Thanks Brooke," he replied smiling at her.

"Your welcome," she spoke to him.

"Great, so just text me when you hear back from Karen. I'm meeting Haley after class and we will see you all later," he commented to them.

"See you tonight," Peyton spoke before they all left.

Since Haley's class didn't finish until four they didn't have much time until they were meeting everyone for their movie night. "so is everyone coming here?" Haley questioned to Nathan as she walked out of her room.

"No, everyone is meeting over at my dorm at five," he replied to her.

"Okay sounds good," she replied to him.

"Hales, can I talk to you for a minute," he asked softly to her.

"Yeah," she replied a little nervous.

"I really just wanted to say I'm sorry," he commented to her.

"Sorry for what?" she asked a little curious.

"well we have been together three months and I haven't taken you out yet on a proper date," he replied to her.

"Nate doesn't worry. We have both been busy with school and you with basketball. We haven't really had a chance for a proper date. It's okay," she replied smiling at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm not into them and that why we haven't had one yet," he spoke looking back to her.

"I don't feel like that, I promise," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Good, I guess we better be heading over to mine," he spoke standing up.

"Let's go," she replied taking his hand as they walked together.

When they got over to Nathan's dorm they were actually the last to arrive," nice of you to join us," Brooke commented to them.

"Shut up Rachel," Nathan commented to her.

"Too busy sticking your tongue down Haley's throat to be on time," Peyton to them.

"What like this?" Nathan spoke pulling Haley close and kissing her.

"Okay enough," Lucas spoke not wanting to see them kissing.

"So what are we watching?" Haley spoke sitting down on top of Nathan.

"Jaws," Brooke replied to her.

"AWW come on guys, you know I hate this," she spoke a little annoyed.

"While if you were on time, you could have picked the film," Brooke replied to her.

"I was on time, you were just all early," she snapped back at her.

"Aww well next time come early," Rachel replied to her.

"Well it was Nathan's fault we were late," she spoke annoyed.

"How is it my fault?" he questioned to her.

"You wanted to have that talk before we came here," she replied to him.

"What talk?" Lucas questioned to them.

"Just a talk," Nathan replied to him.

"Shut up, so we can hear," Jake commented to everyone.

"This is so not fair," Haley commented feeling really annoyed.

"Come on this go for a walk," Nathan suggested to her.

"Okay," she spoke getting up and heading out with him.

"Bye guys," he spoke as they left.

Once they were outside, Nathan looked over at Haley, "you know what lets go for a drive," he spoke walking toward his talk.

"Okay," she spoke getting into his car.

Nathan started up the care and started driving, "so where are we going?" she questioned to him.

"It's a surprise," he replied to her.

"You know I hate them," she replied to him.

"Okay consider it our first date," he replied smiling over at her.

"Fine," she spoke looking out the window as he drove.

 **There is ch23. I hope you all liked the lead up to their date night. If you're reading please write a review and let me know what you think please.**


	24. Chapter 24

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch24

After a little while of silence Nathan glanced over at Haley who seemed to be in a bit of a mood about everything, "You okay?" he asked softly to her.

"Fine," she snapped back at him.

"Hales, please just tell me what's wrong? I don't want you to spoil your night," he replied to her.

"I told you I hate surprises and I feel uncomfortable because I don't know what you're up to," she replied to him a little calmer.

Nathan started to laugh a little bit, okay," he spoke not giving much away to her.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she questioned to him.

"You're kind of cute when you're all annoyed," he replied smirking at her.

"It's not funny Nathan," she spoke looking over at him.

"Actually it really is," he commented back to her.

"Right just turn the car around and head back to school. I have had enough of this drive," she commented to him really annoyed.

"You sure you want me to do that? We have already reached our destination," he spoke pointing out her window.

Haley looked out her window and finally realised they were back in Tree Hill, "how did you get here so fast?" she questioned to him.

"Well it helped that you weren't really paying any attention to where we were going," he commented to her.

"Good point," she replied smiling.

"You sure you want me to turn back?" he questioned smirking at her.

"Well it depends, what are we doing here?" she questioned to him.

"We are having our first proper date," he replied to her.

"It better be worth it," she spoke taking off her seat belt.

"Oh it will be," he replied getting out of the car and walking round to her side and helping her out.

"You ready?" he asked taking her hand and walking along the streets with her.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked him curious to know.

"I thought I would take you to Karen's for dinner," he replied to him.

"Awesome, I have wanted her food for days now," she replied to him with a bright smile on her face.

"We'll let go then," he spoke as they walked round the corner to the café.

"Seriously, since when is it closed? Karen hardly ever closes the café," Haley spoke a little annoyed that she wasn't going to get the food she wanted.

"Let Me see," Nathan spoke reaching on top of the door and lifting out the key and opening the door for them.

"Nathan, we shouldn't be doing this. What if the alarms go off," Haley spoke starting to worry.

Nathan lead her on into the café where a table was set out just for the two of them, "Karen closed the café. So we could have the place to ourselves for the evening," he explained pulling the chair out for her.

Haley sat down feeling bad that she had been so annoyed with him. "Nate, I'm sorry for being difficult earlier," she spoke looking up at him.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," he replied leaning down to kiss her.

She gladly accepted the kiss and let his tongue enter her mouth as they kissed passionately together for a few minutes, "Mm let me get our food," he spoke breaking away from the kiss.

"Okay," she replied as she licked her lips and waited for him to come back with their food.

"How did you manage to pull all this off?" Haley questioned to him.

"Your friends can definitely put their minds to things when they want it to work out," he replied to her.

"So Brooke let then," Haley replied tucking into her food.

"Got it in one," he replied smiling.

"How did you manage to get us here all for ourselves?" she questioned to him.

"Once again Brooke's idea," he replied to her.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I wish you could have said she I could have dressed better," she commented to him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise like you deserved and anyways you look fine in what you are wearing," he spoke smiling at him.

"You would tell me that anyways," she spoke laughing a little.

"True," he replied laughing along with her.

They sat together comfortable eating their food together, "thank you for doing this Nathan. It's really sweet of you," she commented to him.

"Well I just wanted to show you that I do care about our relationship," he replied honestly to her.

"I know you care, you have proved that to me with how patient you were with the physical side of things," she commented to him.

"All my past relationships were always just sex and I knew that I didn't want that with you. I'm glad we could take the time to get to know each other both we developed our relationship," he commented to her.

"It really helped me too, since this is the first proper relationship that I have ever really had," she replied honestly to him.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he questioned to her.

"What about our dishes?" she asked not wanting to leave them for Karen.

"Oh we just have to put them in the dishwasher," he replied to her.

"Okay," she replied to him.

Nathan took her plate once they had finished and put them in the dishwasher. They headed out and locked the door behind them. "Everything okay?" he questioned to her.

"Well I am a little disappointed that there was no dessert," she replied to him.

"I can fix that," he spoke leaning to kiss her lips.

She gently pushed him away," as nice as that kiss was. I am talking about proper dessert," she commented to him.

"Well let's get you some mint chip," he replied taking her hand.

And rocky road," she replied smirking at him.

"Okay," he spoke as they walking along to the ice cream store.

Once they had got their ice cream they went for a short walk along the docks," let's sit here," Haley spoke coming up to a little bench.

"Alright," he replied sitting across from her.

"Nathan thank you again for making tonight simple but special," she spoke eating her ice cream.

"You don't need to think me," he replied to her.

"Well I'm really glad you did this for us," she replied to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied to her.

"So do we need to head back soon?" she questioned to him.

"Since we both don't have class tomorrow. I was thinking we would stay at mine tonight and drive back to school in the morning," he suggested to her.

"Mm I like that idea," she replied to him.

"I didn't suggest it in case you think I was expecting something to happen between us tonight," he spoke wanting to make things clear to her.

"I know that, you never know tonight could be your lucky night," she spoke standing up.

"God I'm going to love you forever Haley James," she commented to her.

"Always and forever," she replied taking his hand as they walked back to the car together.

They both walked back to Nathan's place together looking forward to spending some time together. As they both enjoyed their first date together and knew that they were right for each other. They were just meant to be together for a long time to come.

 **Well there you are. I hope you all liked it. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	25. Chapter 25

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch25

"So what do you want to watch?" Nathan asked as he turned on the television.

"Umm Home Alone Lost in New York," she replied as she seen it coming up on one of the channels to watch.

"You can't be serious," Nathan spoke sitting down beside her.

"So serious," she spoke giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he spoke putting it on for her.

"Thank you," she spoke cuddling in beside him.

Half way through the film Nathan was getting bored. He started rubbing circles into the exposed skin on her side. He knew that she was enjoying it as she groaned softly and moved a little to give him much better access.

"You're going to put me to sleep doing that," Haley commented softly to him.

"Well maybe that's my plan," he whispered softly to her.

"Nate, you know I can't go to sleep this earlier or I won't sleep all night," she replied to him.

"I can always think of a few other things we can do with our time," he spoke leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

"You better not mark me," shew warned as she started to feel him stuck on her weak spot.

"Mm but you taste too good not too," he whispered against her skin.

She could really argue with him as the way he was making her feel was like nothing she had never felt better. After a few minutes she shifted herself so that she was facing him a little more and he moved his lips up to kiss her. Their kiss was soft and sweet but still had that strong spark they all had between them.

"Mm I love you," he whispered as they break apart from the kiss.

"I love you too," she replied as she felt his hand run over her bra covered breasts.

"You're so beautiful," he spoke looking directly at her.

"Thanks," she spoke softly feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Hales, I'm just being honest," he replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Haley stood up and looked down at him, "where are you going?" he questioned to her.

"Come with me," she replied to him.

"Hales where are you going?" he asked again.

"Too your room," she replied to him simply.

"Why?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm ready," she ready to him.

"Ready for what?" he asked not really focusing on what she was saying to him.

"I'm ready for us to sleep together," she replied to him.

"Hales, don't take this the wrong way. I don't want us to sleep together tonight," he spoke trying not to hurt her feeling.

"I thought you were waiting till I was ready?" she questioned to him.

"I am waiting. I know if we rushed into it tonight, it wouldn't feel right for the both of us," he spoke trying to explain his feeling to her.

"So you just want to wait a bit longer?" she questioned to him.

"I just want to wait till it more special and perfect like you deserve," he replied to her.

"Okay. Thank you for being such a really guy, I won't mind going to bed and cuddling naked for you," she replied flirting with him.

"That we can definitely do," he replied walking along with her to the bedroom totally forgetting about their film.

 **Well there is ch25. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The next chapter is going to have a bit of a time jump to it. THIBBS65 PLEASE CHECK YOUR PM'S**


	26. Chapter 26

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch26

Brooke and Lucas were walking back to Brooke's dorm together after practise which Haley had skipped again this week, "do you think everything is okay with Haley and Lucas?" Lucas commented to her.

"Yeah why?" Brooke asked a little confused.

"Well since they have come back from Tree Hill, they don't seem as loved up as they were," he replied to her.

"Yeah good point and this is like the second time Haley has missed cheer. Maybe I should talk to her. Has Nathan said anything?" Brooke questioned to him.

"He just keeps saying that Haley wants time to study and that's why they haven't been together much. There has to be more to it than that," Lucas replied to her.

"Well I'll find out," Brooke replied to him.

"Okay, see you later," Lucas spoke giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Hey tutor girl, how's it going?" Brooke asked as she walked into Haley's room.

"It's going good," she replied sitting her phone down beside her.

"How's your sisters?" Brooke asked knowing that's who she was just talking too.

"They are good," she replied looking over at Brooke.

"So what's new? We haven't really had girl talk in a while," Brooke spoke sitting down on the bed.

Haley just laughed," we both know you're looking for information. Let's cut the crap and just ask your question already," Haley spoke looking directly at her.

"Okay, did you and Nathan have a fight?" Brooke asked straight out.

"Sort of," Haley replied nervously.

"What do you mean sort of?" Brooke asked wanted more information.

"I told him I needed space to think about a few things," Haley replied not really hoping at her.

"What things?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Just stuff about our relationship," Haley replied to her.

"I thought everything was going really with your relationship and your proper date and everything," Brooke commented to her."

"Yeah well I did too until I told him I was ready for sex," she replied to her.

"Wow, what happened?" Brooked questioned to her.

"On our date night we had this really great make out session. So I suggested we take it to the bed room and he asked why. So that's when I told him I was ready for the next step. He said he didn't want to do it because it didn't feel right and wanted it to be special for me. Looking back on it I agree with him. I have this doubt that he still said no cause he know I won't be as good as the other girls he has been with, "she spoke explaining her feeling.

"Hales, Nate loves you. The only reason I can see for he doing what he did is because he loves you and doesn't want to mess that up with you," Brooke replied to her.

"I understand all that, really I do. I just still have this doubt in my mind about the sex stuff," she replied to her.

"Well, In that case I think you need to go and have a talk with Nathan, He is the only one who can answer your questions, "Brooke advised to her.

"I think I will do that, thanks," she spoke leaning over to hug her.

Brooke left Haley's room as she getting herself together to go over and talk things out with Nathan. Hopefully this talk would put her mind at rest.

 **There is ch26. I hope you all liked this chapter in the next chapter Nathan and Haley will talk and after that there will be a time jump. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	27. Chapter 27

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch27

Haley got herself together and walked over to dorm. As she walked she could feel her nerves getting the better of her. She wanted more than anything to turn back; she knew if she didn't go talk to him now she never would. Once she reached his dorm she gently knocked on his door to which Lucas answered.

"Hey, is he here?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah in his room," Lucas replied he let her in.

"Thanks Lucas," she spoke softly smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you both to talk," he spoke grabbing his jacket before he left.

Haley walked along to his room and the door was slightly opened and she knocked on it "hey," she spoke softly getting his attention.

"Haley," he spoke sitting up a little surprised to see her.

"Can we talk?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course," he replied up and walked out with her to the living room.

"I just wanted to talk about everything that's happened between us recently," she softly to him.

"Okay I'm listening," he spoke sitting down.

"I wanted to first say I'm sorry for pushing you away. Just after everything that happened on out date, I didn't really know how to deal with that," she commented to him.

"Haley you have to know you can talk to me about anything. That's what communication is all about. I hate all this back and forward one minute we are fine and the next minute we are taking a break. So I don't know what to think about our relationship," he commented to her.

"Don't say that Nathan. I'm really going to try and not push you away, I just have a lot on my mind and I was scared about talking to you about it," she replied honestly to him.

"Haley, I need you talk to me or I don't know if I can't be in this relationship," he commented softly to her.

"Please Nathan don't say that. If we can get past the whole Reena and Jason stuff, we can sort this out between us," she spoke trying not to cry.

"Yeah that as all other people trying to pull us apart and now we are doing a pretty good job of it, all on our own, "he commented to her.

"Well no is our chance to fix," she commented to him.

"Is it really worth fixing?" he questioned to her.

"Well if you still love me like I still love you. Then I do think it's worth fixing it," she spoke looking directly at him.

"Yes I love you. I need you to tell me what's going on with you. I'm confused as hell right now," he commented to her.

"When you stop us from having sex the other night it was the right thing to do. At the same time I still felt a little rejected like I thought you were thinking I wasn't going to be good enough for you," she spoke explaining her feelings to him.

Nathan got up and walked over to her, "Hales, I'm sorry I made you feel like that. That was never my intentions when I stopped us. Honestly I have never thought about that with you. I actually think when we do it, you will be great. Just please promise me one thing," he commented to her.

"Anything," she replied looking up ay him.

"Next time you feel this way you will come and talk to me about it," he commented to her.

"Definitely," she replied smiling at him.

"Good I wanted to be with you for a very long time to come," he spoke leaning forward to kiss her.

In their kiss there was a lot of forgiveness, passion and lust expressed between each other. Haley was the first to break away from the kiss. "Let's go meet the others before we get carried away," she commented to him.

"Maybe I want to get carried away," he spoke kissing her neck as they way back to his room.

 **Well there is ch27, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there is going to be a time jump next chapter. So if you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	28. Chapter 28

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch28

It was now the start of summer break and the gang had decided to take a few days away together, before heading home. They had all got cheap flights down to Florida for the few days to enjoy the beach together. This trip was special for Nathan and Haley as they had now been together for just over a year.

"I can't wait to shower and change I smell like the plane," Brooke commented to everyone.

"You say that every time you time Brooke," Lucas replied to her.

"Well it's true," she replied glaring over at him.

"Don't worry Brooke I have to agree with you this time," Haley spoke looking over at her.

"Thanks tutor girl," she replied smiling at her.

"Right enough talking, who is sharing which rooms?" Nathan commented to the group.

"Each couple has their own double bed to share," Brooke replied to him.

"Come on Hales; let's go pick the best one." Nathan commented grabbing their bag and going to find a room.

All the couples followed as they got their own rooms and started to unpack, "umm I'm so tired. I could just go to sleep," Haley spoke lying back on the bed.

"I don't think Brooke would be happy about that, since we all have to meet at the beach in ten minutes," Nathan commented to her.

"Yeah next time we take a trip, let's make sure it's just the two of us," she commented walking over to him.

"Well maybe the next trip we take alone together will be our honeymoon," he spoke smirking at her.

"Wow, slow down there ate, we haven't even done the deed yet," she spoke looking directly at him.

"I can change that for you now he spoke pushing her down on the bed and straddling her hips.

"Nice try, I'm not giving it up to you right now when we are in a house full of our friends," she commented pushing him off her a little.

"Yeah I agree, anyways we decided we wanted to wait until it was special. This isn't all that special yet," he commented to her.

"What do you mean yet?" she asked catching on to what he said to her.

"Oh nothing, now go get changed into that sexy bikini. I love," he commented to her.

"I think you like me in a lot less actually." She spoke getting up and walking over to her bag.

"Oh you're going to be the death of me Haley James Scott," he spoke smirking at her.

"Stop that or I'll make sure you don't get any time soon," she replied heading to the bathroom.

While Haley was in the bathroom changing Nathan sat texting away to Brooke letting him knows his plans for later, what he needed her help with. He knew he was going to be able to get away from the beach to do it all himself. He knew if the others helped out, Haley wouldn't know half as much as to what was happening.

Later that afternoon they were all relaxing on the beach together "So what's everyone's plans for tonight?" Haley questioned to her friends.

"I think we are just going to hang out and go somewhere for food," Peyton replied to him.

"That's sounds good," she replied to her.

"Don't get to set on the idea hales because we have other plans," he commented to her.

"What plans?" she questioned to him.

"I'm taking you out for our anniversary," he replied to her.

"Aww you're so sweet babe. What time do I need to be ready?" she questioned to him.

"Six," he replied to her.

"Haley looked at her watch seeing that it was five, "we need to go then if you want me ready on time.

"Okay," he spoke get up and getting their things together.

"Bye guys," Brooke commented knowing that she was in on Nathan's surprise.

When they got back to the house, Haley rushed to the room only to be surprised with it all nicely decorated with flowers and candles for her, "Nate, I could kill you right now," she spoke turning to look at him.

"Why would you do that?" he questioned to her.

"You know I hate surprises," she replied to him.

"Yes, but I wanted everything to be special for our first time," he commented to her.

"What about the others? I couldn't be in the middle of us doing it with them here." She commented nervously to him.

"They are staying a motel, we have the place for just us," he explained to her.

"Well aren't you just great working everything out," she flirted to him.

"I try," he replied smirking.

"Thank you," she spoke leading him over to the bed.

"Hales, if you're still nervous. We can keep waiting, it doesn't have to be now," he spoke reassuring her.

"I'm more than ready," she spoke smiling at him.

"Okay, if at any time you want o stop," just say," he commented to her.

"I have no intentions of stopping us and thank you for making it feel special," she spoke looking up at him.

"Anything for my girl, "he replied leaning to grab her hips as he straddled on top of her. They started kissing as he started to undress her "Hales tonight, I'm going to give you something you will never forget and hopefully enjoy," he spoke looking down at her.

"Good," she breathed out reaching up to pull him down on top of her.

"Careful Hales, I don't want to crush you," he replied leaning all his weight on his fore arms.

"You won't," she replied pulling off his shirt before pulling him down on top of her so their bodies were touching.

"Hales I need to get your bikini off before we do any more," he commented slowly removing her bikini bottoms, showing her sweet pussy.

Next Haley helped him out of his shorts and reached in between them and wrapped her small hand around his very big hard cock, "that's nice," he groaned into her ear as she worked her hand over him softly.

"Hales, I need to put a condom on before we start," he commented to her.

"Okay," she replied letting go of him gently.

Nathan got and went to get one from his bag and placed it on over his hardness, "sorted," he spoke getting back on top of her.

"I'm ready for you now," she commented placing his tip right at her opening.

Nathan wasn't going to waste any time tonight teasing her "Okay babe, just relax," he spoke as he placed his cock at her opening and thrusted straight into her in one quick movement.

"Oh holy fuck," she screamed at she felt him enter her for the first time.

"Just relax, the pain will be over soon," he spoke moving slowly in and out of her.

As the pain turned to pleasure they continued slow rocking back and forth getting into a good pace as Nathan ducked his head down lower and started sucking on her breasts. He knew he still had to be careful as this was something he had never tried out with her before. He knew from playing with her breasts it was something she enjoyed the most when they were making out together.

"That feel wonderful," she whispered softly as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. As she wrapped her legs around his waist dragging her heels into his ass. Trying to push hid cock as far into her as it would go.

"Mmm Hales," he groaned as he felt his cock being pushed into her farther and farther. The higher it went into her, the harder it got and the tighter her muscles got round it.

"Nate babe you feel so amazing in me," she commented as they picked up the pace with each other. This caused Haley to arch her back into him lifting her off the bed, giving his cock even more space inside of her.

They both went fast at it thrusting back and forth wanting their first orgasms together. They wanted them to hit together so the y had to work extra hard to encourage this would happen for them. "Hales, Baby I don't know if I can hold out much longer," he tried to tell her, knowing that his orgasm was very fast approaching.

"Please Nate just a few more thrusts," she breathed out digging her nails into his back as she felt her orgasm forming in her lower stomach. After a few final thrusts their orgasms hit in unison and they were able to turning thrusting and riding the way together, as Nathan clapped down beside her with his cock still inside her.

"Thank you Nate, that was so special and perfect for my first time," she commented smiling over at him feeling satisfied.

"Good it was the best loving making I have ever had with someone I love," he spoke slowly pulling out of her and lying beside her cuddling her. "In a few minutes when I'm ready again, I am going to lick that sweet little pussy for yours clean and dry," he commented whispering into her ear.

"Well if you're lucky I might give you a little treat too," she flirted back at him.

There flirting and love making continue right through until the early hours of the morning. Each time they did it Haley was getting more confident with herself.

"Happy Anniversary Hales," He spoke kissing her.

"Happy Anniversary," she replied smiling. By the last morning came they were both completely satisfied with each other and what they had done together could last forever in their relationship.

 **So they finally slept together. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you reading please review for me please.**


	29. Chapter 29

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch29

Three years later and the gang all just had their graduation together. They were all glad to be finished up with college, also knew that they weren't going to see each other every day. This also meant that Nathan and Haley had a few decision to make about their relationship and what would happen next for them.

"So what do you think is next for you and Haley?" Lucas questioned to Nathan.

"I have been thinking about possibly asking her to marry me," he replied softly.

"Wow, that's huge Nathan. Do you think you're ready for marriage?" he questioned to him.

"Well, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So you I would definitely say that I'm ready," he replied to them.

"How does Haley feel on the situation of marriage?" Lucas questioned to him.

"We haven't really actually talked about it," he replied nervously.

"I'm not trying to be awkward. That something you might want to talk about, before you go ahead and just ask her," mouth commented to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he replied thinking about what they had said to him.

The girls were all over at Brooke and Haley's dorm just relaxing and chatting with each other. They two were talking about life now that graduation was over. "It's going to be so strange not seeing you girls every day," Haley commented to them.

"There is always the holidays when we are back in Tree Hill," Millie commented to her.

"If we make it back with the way Nathan's basketball will be," she replied to her.

"I'm sure he will get some time off over Christmas," Peyton commented to her with a reassuring smile.

"Hopefully," she spoke with a weak smile.

"So I take that you and Nathan had decided on living together?" Rachel questioned to her.

"Yes, we are going to be in Charlotte for most of the year," she confirmed to her.

"What about marriage?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Um, we haven't really ever talked about it much," she replied to her.

"Would you like to marry him?" Millie questioned to her.

"Yes," she spoke without giving it a second thought.

"Wow that was a quick answer. You definitely are falling hard for him," Peyton commented to her.

"I know we have took or relationship slower than other people. I really feel like Nathan is the person I would to spend my forever with. We have done so well connecting with each other on such a deeper level over the last three years," she confessed to her friends.

"I think you need to have a very important talk with Nathan, so you are both on the same page about everything," Brooke suggested to her.

"yeah, you're right," I'm going to go find him," she spoke getting up and heading out to find him.

 **I know this was a shorter chapter. I have been sick recently, I thought a short chapter was better than nothing at all. Please review and let me know what you think please.**


	30. Chapter 30

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch30

As Haley was walking along the quad she met Nathan, "Hi, I was just coming to look for you," she commented to him.

"I was looking for you too," he replied smiling at her.

"Let's go to the tutor centre, it should be quiet there at this time," she suggested to him.

"Okay," he replied taking her hand and walking alongside her.

As they were walking along, Haley started to feel nervous and could feel her hands getting sweaty. Nathan could sense this too, didn't want to draw any more attention to it until they were in a more private place to talk.

"What's on your mind?" he asked sitting down at their normal table.

"Us," she answered simply.

"You're not thinking of breaking up with me are you?" he asked nervously to her.

"Of course not. This is just hard for me to say," she spoke trying to explain herself to him.

"Are you worried that I asked you to live with me but we aren't engaged?" he questioned to her.

"Yes," she whispered to him.

"Haley don't get me wrong. Of course ii want to marry you some day, I don't want to rush into it when we still have so much to learn about each other," he spoke softly trying not to hurt her feeling.

"I understand that I do Nathan. I was just so worried that you thought that marriage was something I didn't want. Let me tell you, since I have been with you. I have been thinking about it a lot more and it's definitely something I want with you. Just like you said I don't want us rushing into it," she spoke explaining herself to him.

"Well I'm glad we both got that out in the open, we are on the same page about everything," he spoke smiling at her.

"Yeah, so since my parents couldn't make it to graduation they are on their way," she commented to him.

"oh lovely," Nathan commented to her.

"I would be so sure about that. Now that we are together they will be a lot stricter," she commented to him.

"It will be grand, your parents love me," he spoke leaning in to kiss her.

Later that night, they were both sitting the sofa when there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Nathan groaned as Haley got up.

"Probably someone for Brooke," she replied going to answer her.

When she opened the door. Standing there was her parents and sister Quinn, "Quinn I didn't know you were coming," Haley spoke letting them in.

"Well I had to check out this boyfriend of yours," she replied to her.

"Oh not you too," she groaned to her.

"Give over you know I love you," she commented to her.

"Nathan, good to see you," Jimmy commented to him.

"You too sir," he spoke shaking his hand.

"Oh call me Jimmy son," he replied to him.

"I how we aren't interrupting your sexy time," Lydia commented to her daughter.

"Mom," Haley yelled feeling her face go bright red.

"No Mrs James we were just watching tv," Nathan commented to her.

"Oh good," she replied smiling.

"Why didn't you text me when you got here?" she questioned to her parents.

"Oh hales you know how they love the element of surprise," Quinn commented to her.

"Nathan remind me never to give mom a key to our place," she commented to him.

"Aww Hales don't be like that," Lydia commented to her.

"Trust me mom, it's safer for all of us," she replied to her.

"Isn't it about time you two were engaged?" Quinn questioned to them.

"Quinn, that none of your business," Haley snapped at her.

"Well Hales your sister is right," Lydia spoke taking Quinn's side.

"We have talked about it, we are going to live together first and see how things go before we decide on engagement," Nathan explained to them.

"Smart idea son," Jimmy spoke smiling at them.

"Thank you daddy," Haley replied smiling at him.

"Right come on then. Let's leave these two love birds be," Lydia commented to them.

"That sure was a flying visit," Haley commented to her.

"Yes well, we will see you both back in tree hill in a few days," she commented to her.

"Thanks for stopping in," Haley commented to her.

"No problem, se you see," jimmy spoke as they left again.

"That was interesting," Nathan commented to Haley once they were gone.

"Yeah it was. We will find out more when we are back in tree hill," she commented to him.

"I can't wait till we are living together," he replied to her.

"Well for now, this lets hit the bedroom.

"I love how you think," he spoke leading her to her room.

 **There is ch30. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter in this story. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	31. Chapter 31

This is prompt from thibbs65. I'm just writing it for her; I hope you all like what I come up with for the story.

A Deeper Connection ch31

"I'm so glad to be back in Tree Hill," Haley spoke as she sat in the car.

"Yeah it's been a long six months," Nathan replied as he drove along.

"You can say that again. I'm just glad we get to see our friends and family.

"It's long overdue and I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you, ".he commented to her

"I hope so," she spoke smiling over at him.

They continued their short drive to Haley's parents in comfortable silence just stealing glancing at each other every now and then. They both knew that this trip was going to be full of a lot more questions for them.

"We're here," Haley spoke as she and Nathan walked into her parents' house.

"In the kitchen Hales," her mother called out to her.

"Hi," she spoke walking in with Nathan.

"Haley sweetheart, we didn't think you would be here for like another hour," her mother commented to her.

"Well the traffic wasn't as bad as we thought it would be," she replied to her.

"We are glad you both got her safe. Go ahead and leave your stuff in your old room, you both can sleep there while you're staying," she explained to her.

"Thanks mom," Haley spoke going to leave their bag upstairs leaving Nathan just standing there.

"Come on son," let go play some ball," Jimmy commented to him.

"Great," he spoke smiling at him.

"take it easy Jimmy we don't want to end up in the hospital over Christmas," Lydia to him.

"yes dear, come on lets go," he spoke walking out of the house with Nathan.

When Haley came back down she was joined by her sister Quinn, "where did the guys go?" she questioned to her mom.

"to play basketball, she replied to her.

"I hope Nathan takes it easy on dad," quinn commented a little worried for him.

"I'm sure he will," Haley commented to her.

"So Haley how is life?" her mother questioned to her.

"Life is good; I have a job interview in the New Year. So hopefully we will be moving back this way in the new year," she replied to her.

"Any sign of a ring yet?" Quinn questioned to her.

"No, I don't expect there to be. We are still taking it slow," she commented to her.

"Cut the crap Hales. You have been together for four years and sleeping together for three of them. There better be a ring soon or you better start looking for a new guy," she commented to her.

"Don't be mean Quinn, at least I have a boyfriend," she snapped at her.

"Haley be nice to your sister. Quinn it's up to Nathan to ask Haley to marry him," she commented to both her daughters.

Over at the river court Nathan and Jimmy were sitting on the benches. "So how is the planning coming along?" jimmy questioned to him.

"Things are good. I finally got the ring," he commented to him.

"Can I see it?" jimmy questioned to him.

Nathan stood up, getting the ring out of his pocket and showing it to Jimmy.

"Oh she is going to love it," he commented to Nathan.

"I hope so," Nathan replied to him putting it away again.

"So what are your plans for the new year?" Jimmy questioned to him.

"Well Haley has her interview and I signed the papers last week for the new house. So I'm going to surprise her on that later. Hopefully if she says yes to the ring, we will be moving in here very soon, Nathan spoke explaining everything to him.

"I have no doubt in my mind about her not saying yes," jimmy commented to him.

"Thanks, I guess we better head back before they all think something has happened to you," Nathan commented to him.

"Good idea," jimmy replied to him.

"When they arrived back Haley was still in the kitchen chatting with her mom, yeah I can really see my whole life with Nathan," Nathan heard her say.

"Lydia do you mind if I steal your daughter away for a few hours," he commented to her.

"No problem Nathan," she spoke smiling at him.

"Oh Hey I didn't hear you come in," Haley spoke smiling at him.

"You ready to go?" he questioned to her.

"Yep," she replied to him.

"See you later Lydia," he commented before they left.

"Bye," she replied to them.

Once they were back in the car, Haley looked over at him, "where are we going?" she questioned to him.

"It's a surprise, so I need you to put this on," he spoke handing her a blind fold.

"You can't be serious," she commented to him.

"So serious," he replied smirking at her.

"Nathan you know I hate surprise," she commented to him.

"Please Haley just do it for me," he commented to her.

"Fine," she spoke putting it on.

Once he was sure she couldn't see anything he pulled out of the driveway and started driving the car. He drove the car away the block a few times to make it feel like they were going somewhere far away, "Haley wasn't buying it.

"Nathan, why are you driving in circles?" she questioned to him.

"I'm not," he replied to her.

"You definitely are," she replied to him.

"We are at the place now anyways," he spoke stopping the car.

"Great," she spoke reaching to take off the blindfold.

"Wow, no you still have to keep it on," he commented to her.

"Nathan I won't be able to get out of the car with it on," she commented to him.

"Don't worry I'll get you," he spoke walking round to her side of the car.

Nathan helped her out of the car and walked along with her," Nathan let me take this off," she commented to him.

"One second," he spoke opening a door and leading her inside.

"Okay you can take it off now," he commented to her.

Haley took off the blindfold and looked around her, "where are we Nathan?" she questioned to her.

"In our new home," he commented to her.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"I bought us this house a few weeks ago," he commented to her.

"I don't understand," she commented to him.

"Two weeks ago when I was away on those few days on the training camp. I was here in tree hill sorting out the house and staying with your parents," he commented to her.

"This is really our house?" she questioned looking around her.

"If you want it to be," he replied to her.

"Of course I do," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

"There is only one condition though," he commented to her.

"Which is?" she asked him.

"If we are living here together. I don't want you to be my girlfriend, I want you to be my wife," he spoke lifting the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my word," she spoke in shock looking down at the ruing.

"Hales say something please," he asked after a few minutes.

"Of course I will be your wife," she spoke smiling at him.

"Oh thank god," he spoke placing the ring on her finger.

"I take it my family knew all about this," she commented to him.

"Yep," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thank you for surprising me like this Nathan, "she commented to him.

"Thank you for saying yes," he replied to her.

"Nathan after the last four year and the deep connection we have with each other. There is no other person I would rather spend forever and always with," she spoke softly to him.

"I can't have said it better myself," he spoke smiling back at her.

They stood taking in the moment and looking around the house. Now wondering what the rest of their lives would be like as they grow deeper together developing their strong connection they had with each other.

 **Well there is the final chapter. Thibbs65 I hope you like how the story finished up. To everyonbe else thank you for all the reviews throughout this story. As always please review and let me know what you think please.**


End file.
